Game of Love
by momma2fan
Summary: After the death of her father, Bella inherits the Seattle Mariners. Does she have the strength to run the team? Can Edward and the gang help her? Can they fight their feelings long enough to play the game and win? AH Canon Couples..M for Lang/Lemons
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copy right infringement intended.**

_**Prologue**_

**BPOV**

The rain poured down on my head as I stood at the grave of my father. I barely listened to the minister as he told the mourners about the great man that my father was. Charlie was my best friend and the only family that I had left. Granted I had my surrogate family, but they all had their own lives. I raised my head as Reverend Weber started saying the final prayer that would lay Charlie to rest. I sniffled and prepared myself to say goodbye to my dad for the last time. I was 19 years old and I was alone.

The gentle hum of the machine as the casket was lowered to the ground was the only noise that was heard other than my sobs. I felt an arm come around my shoulders and looked up into the brown eyes of my 'brother' Emmett. I snuggled into his side and let the tears flow down my cheeks.

From the corner of my eye I saw the flashbulbs go off like strobe lights. Did I mention that Charlie was the owner of the Seattle Mariners? No, well he is, was, whatever. The entire world is curious as to whether or not I will inherit the team. I'm sure the players are curious too.

I slowly let my eyes roam around the mourners. Jasper Whitlock, starting pitcher stood off to the side with his arms around my best friend Alice Brandon. They had been dating for a few months. Next to them was Rosalie Hale, my other best friend. At her side was first baseman, Edward Cullen. My dad had recruited Cullen straight out of college. I had been watching him play since I was 16 and developed a huge crush on him. I wondered how they would feel if I took over.

As soon as the casket was lowered into the ground the mourners slowly began making their way to their waiting vehicles. I stood still and waited, needing some time alone to say goodbye.

"Come on, Bells. You're getting soaked." Emmett said, tugging on my arm.

"You go ahead. I'll be along in a minute." Emmett stared at me for a minute before walking away and giving me some space. I turned to stare at the hole in the ground that now contained my father and choked in the tears that were falling unabashedly down my face. I knew that the paparazzi were still there taking pictures and that this would probably end up on the front page, but I didn't care. "What am I gonna do now Daddy? I'm gonna miss you so much. I don't know how to run this team without you. If you did leave this to me, I hope that no one walks out on me. I love you Daddy, I miss you so much. I promise that I will make you proud of me."

I turned and walked away and headed to the car where my friends were waiting to support me. I just hoped that they still did once the will was read. Some people were not going to be happy. The press was going to tear me to shreds.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Will

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copy right infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. This is a story that has been swimming in my head and is going to replace **_**Hate to Love You**_** which I pulled right before Christmas. I will try and update quickly and the chapters will get longer. Thanks again for your kind words.**

**Now on with the show…**

_**The Will**_

**BPOV**

Two weeks ago I buried my father, my friend and my only family. Today his will would be read. I woke slowly and lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. I knew that I needed to get up and get to the stadium. That's right. Marcus, Charlie's attorney, had requested that the team be assembled and that the will be read in the locker room. Of course I was to be there also. That could only mean one thing.

I finally pulled myself from my warm bed and padded to the adjoining bathroom. I started the shower and stepped in under the hot spray. I let the hot water cascade down my body and loosen the muscles that were tense in my neck and back. Once I was clean and my hair was washed and conditioned, I stepped out and wrapped a fluffy towel around my body. I went to the vanity and wiped the moisture off. I stared at my reflection and wondered how a 19 year old girl was going to run a major league baseball team.

I dried off and stepped into my matching panty and bra set. I set about getting my hair dried and curled the ends loosely, letting it cascade down my back. My makeup was left natural, with just a hint of smoky eye. I left the bathroom and went to my walk in closet. It was February in Seattle, cold and wet. I pulled on a pair of black dress slacks and a midnight blue, silk blouse. My black heeled boots completed the look. My jewelry was kept simple; I wore the little grey pearl ring that my dad bought me when I graduated high school.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. I didn't think I could handle food this morning, so I decided to forgo breakfast. The coffee felt like lead in my stomach, so I dumped it down the sink. I grabbed the keys to my car and my purse and jacket and made my way to Safeco stadium.

I pulled into the lot about 30 minutes later and parked in Charlie's spot. I noticed that Emmett and Jasper's cars were here already and was comforted knowing that at least they would support me. The rest I wasn't so sure about. I stepped onto the pavement and made my way to the suite of offices that were housed here. I took the elevator to the top level and walked to Charlie's office. I opened the door and looked around. Nothing had changed since the last time I was here. I walked over to the large windows that overlooked the ball field and smiled. This was where I belonged.

"I've missed that smile."

I turned and saw Carlisle Cullen standing behind me. "Hey, Doc."

Carlisle crossed the room and pulled me into a hug. "How are you holding up sweetie?"

I sighed, "You know. Get up, get dressed, and try to figure out how to breathe. I'm hanging in there as best as I can. I miss him."

"Of course you do Bella. It's only been a couple of weeks. Give it time."

We turned when a throat cleared behind us. Edward Cullen was standing in the doorway looking gorgeous in his washed out jeans and green button down. His unruly hair was in its usual disarray and his emerald eyes sparkled. "I thought I'd find you up here, Dad. Bella the lawyer is here."

"Thank you, son. We'll be right there." Carlisle answered. He turned to look at me, "Are you ready?"

"No, but that really doesn't matter does it?" I followed him out the doors and to the elevator, down to the team locker room. While we waited for the elevator to stop, I took the time to study him. Chiseled jaw, straight nose, piercing blue eyes. Carlisle had been the team doctor since I was 11. He had watched me grow up and had patched up plenty of my cuts and scrapes. Edward looked a lot like him, except he got his eyes and hair from his mom. Esme was like the mother I never had. Renee had walked out on us when I was still a baby and never looked back. Dad had done his best with me, but when I had needed a mom, Esme was who I turned to. That was also how Edward had been recruited to the Mariners. Charlie had watched him play ball in high school and always told me that he was going to go pro.

The ding of the elevator broke me from my memories and back to the present. I followed Carlisle into the locker room and walked past him when he stopped to greet some players. I walked to greet the attorney, Marcus Decimus.

"Good morning, Marcus." I held out my hand.

Marcus took my hand in his and gave it a gentle shake. "Bella, I am so sorry that we had to meet again under these circumstances. Charlie will be greatly missed."

I gave him a soft smile. "Thank you. We can begin when you're ready." I looked around the room at the players, the coaches and trainers. My eyes finally fell on Eric Wedge, the team manager. I had a feeling that after today I would be looking for someone to replace him.

I sat down next to Jasper and Emmett and smiled when they both reached out to take my hands. I gave theirs a gentle squeeze in thanks and turned as Marcus cleared his throat.

"Let's begin shall we." After the noise off voices quieted, he began again. "We are here today to read the last will and testament of Charles Swan. My secretary will record the reading to avoid any misunderstandings later. Please note that Isabella Swan is present, as well as the Mariners ball team."

I watched as Marcus shuffled his papers, before he looked up and began to speak again.

"I, Charles Swan, being of sound mind and body, hereby leave the following to my only child. Bella, I passed my love of baseball on to you, sweetheart and so I want you to have the Mariners. They have been my pride and joy and I hope that they can do the same for you. I also leave to you the house here in Seattle. I realize that my actions may surprise some of you players and you as well Eric, but there is nothing that you can do. If you choose to be an arrogant ass, then I have had a contract drawn up, accepting your resignation and buying out the remainder of your current agreement. You will also be required to sign a non-disclosure agreement stating that you will not reveal anything pertaining to this ball club, or to slander the name of my daughter. Marcus, you may take a breath and let the shock were off."

I couldn't help but chuckle, at Charlie's attempt at humor. Even dead, he was still bossy. Of course the silence in the room was interrupted by the roar of outrage from Eric.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Everyone groaned, knowing that Eric was about to make an ass of himself. "What the hell does a woman know about baseball? She is a child!"

"Eric, you may want to stop right there. You have only been with this team for two years. You don't know anything about Bella." Emmett tried to calm him down.

"Oh, please, McCarty. I doubt she knows that much. She is a girl. Girls don't know baseball." Eric guffawed.

I touched Emmett's shoulder stopping him from saying anything else. I stood up and walked over to where Eric was seething. Once I was toe to toe with him, I spoke. "Do you really think that I know nothing about baseball? The sport that was my dad's passion. Are you that stupid? Well, hotshot, give me your best." The groans around the room would have been amusing if I wasn't so pissed off.

Eric scoffed before he opened his mouth in challenge. "Okay little girl. Have you ever heard of Ty Cobb? Ernie Banks? I bet you can't even tell me the stats of the players in this room." He stood back and crossed his arms.

I decided to play with him a little. Cocking my head to the side I asked, "Are those guys, like, ball players?" I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle quietly. "You really are an imbecile. Ty Cobb had the best batting average ever. Throughout his entire career he batted an average of .366. His OBP was .433 and he also had over 1900 RBI's. Ernie Banks averaged about .274. While not as great as Cobb, he was still an amazing ball player. As to the stats of the guys here, there is always room for improvement. Newton, Crowley, and Yorkie are hovering dangerously close to the Mendoza line, something that you should have been working with them on, but you better believe that I will. Cullen, McCarty, Whitlock and the rest are all great ball players, but again, they all have room for improvement. Now that you won't be managing the team, I can find someone who will work on correcting the issues and maybe we can get to the series. Any questions?" I stood back and slowly made my way back to my seat and just stared at him as he slumped down into a chair.

"Well, Eric, I guess we'll be having you sign those papers before you leave today. Correct?" Marcus spoke up. Eric just nodded so Marcus continued with the reading. "Carlisle, if, at the time of my death, Bella is still a minor, I leave her care to you and Esme. However, if she is an adult, then I ask that the two of you guide her as she tries to enter the male dominated world of the major league. We have always thought of the two of you as family. Edward Cullen, I am leaving the house in Arizona to you, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. I know that the three of you will look after it and Bella as if she were your sister. That should about do it. Marcus has letters written to all of you and he will pass them out as needed. Bella, baby, I am so proud of who you have become. I know that you can handle all that is going to come. Of you need help all you have to do is ask and everyman in the room with you now will help. Love you baby girl." Marcus shut his folder and put it back in his briefcase.

I wiped at the tears that were pouring down my cheeks and stood to thank Marcus. After a brief conversation and a small hug he left, telling Eric that he needed to sign his papers by tomorrow. I turned to face the members of my team and my family.

"In light of all that we have learned today, I think we should reconvene back here in one week to discuss whatever changes are going to be made. Trust me when I say this, I have no intention of giving up on this team and I hope you won't give up on me. Excuse me." I left and grabbed the elevator and quickly headed back to Charlie's, well my office. Once there I collapsed inside the doorway and let the grief take over. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, but I felt strong arms come around me. I looked up into the emerald gaze of Edward and molded myself to his chest as I let the tears run their course.

Edward never faltered and her never left. That was the day that I realized I was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him. It was also the day I vowed he would never find out.

**AN: Well here's the next installment. Don't be hating Bella, she just needs time to adjust to her new position and doesn't want anything to hurt that. This is a B/E story, so of course they will get their heads together, eventually. Leave me some love. **


	3. Chapter 2: Reporters and Recruiters

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

_**Reporters and Recruiters**_

**BPOV**

'_**Charles Swan Leaves Ball Club to Teenage Daughter.'**_

'_**Daughter Inherits Mariners.'**_

'_**Eric Wedge Quits.'**_

The headlines screamed at me. I was sitting at my desk in my office at Safeco, reading all the rubbish that was being printed. The final paper in front of me held the most damaging report. Of course it also added fuel to the fire that was going to be Eric Wedge. I hit the intercom and asked Shelley Cope to get Marcus Decimus on the line. Ten minutes later I was on the phone with the attorney.

"Marcus have you seen the paper?...Well what can we do to him?...He signed the agreement, so he knew the consequences if he slandered me…Great…Thanks Marcus…Let me know." I ended the call and went back to looking at the resumes that had been sent in looking to fill the open manager's job.

I had been going over the applicants when a knock sounded at my door. Without looking up I yelled for the person top come in. "Yeah!"

"Hey, Bella." Emmett said as he came in the room. "Watcha workin' on?"

"I'm looking over these fucking resumes and trying to find the best candidate to fill the manager's job. Ahh! How the hell did my dad do this Em?"

Emmett came over and sat on the edge of my desk and pulled my chin up so that I met his gaze. "He just did. He did whatever he could for the good of the team. I know that you will too. Hell, Bells. Why don't you manage the team?"

"No Emmett. I am dealing with enough shit from the press because of my age and gender and owning this team. I really don't think we need any more negative publicity." I sighed and got up and walked over to the large picture window. I think I was trying to take on to much too soon. "I miss him, Em."

"Oh, Bella. Of course you do, honey. It's only been a couple of weeks. Give it time. Talk to Carlisle, hell, talk to Edward. He knows a lot of people in this sport. He may know of someone that we haven't thought of yet. I gotta go. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks." I continued to stare out into the gray sky of Seattle. Could I even ask Edward for help? I had been avoiding him since he held me the day of the will reading. He probably thought I was a stupid kid. Here I was 19, running a ball club and lusting after one of the players.

Turning from the window, I grabbed my jacket and hurried out of the office. I entered the elevator and jammed the button for the first floor. Nothing would have prepared me for the flash bulbs that greeted me the moment that I opened the door and stepped outside. The press was waiting for me, ready to pounce, like a lion stalking its prey.

"Miss Swan…"

"Bella…"

"Isabella…"

My name was shouted over and over, as I tried to get to my car, amid the camera flashes. "No comment." I kept saying, over and over. To no avail. I was trapped.

"Back off you vultures. She's just a kid."

A pair of arms grabbed me and led me back inside. I looked up into the eyes of my savior and was greeted by my dream. It quickly became a nightmare, _just a kid!_

**EPOV**

I had just come up from the locker room, when I saw Bella trapped by reporters. _Shit._ I knew that she was going to need some help. I immediately went over and grabbed her by the arms and told the vultures to leave her alone. I think I even said that she was a kid. I think that was actually more for me than it was for them.

I have known Bella since she was eleven years old. She had moved in with her dad following her mom's passing. I'll never forget the first time I met this flat chested kid, who followed me everywhere. I being 17 thought she was annoying. Little did I know what she would come to mean to me.

I graduated high school the same year that she moved here and then left for college. Charlie had wanted me to come play ball immediately, but I wanted to have something to fall back on in case something happened to end my career. _God forbid_. So when I came back the summer after my freshman year, Bella was getting closer to 13 and starting to change.

She was hanging out with Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon and my two best friends were hanging around like love sick fools. I thought it was gross, I mean they were just kids. Or so I thought. Bella had always been a little older than her years, so I wasn't surprised with some of the conversations we had. When I left to go back to school, I promised to email and call her. Bella became one of my best friends. I could talk to her about anything, except I later found out, girls.

I found out from Alice that Bella always got upset when I mentioned the dates I had. I quit talking about them. When I came home the summer before my senior year in college I really noticed the change in her. She had filled out and now looked great in her bikini. She also had plenty of admirers' who were vying for her attention. To say I was jealous would have been an understatement and that scared me. I was only 20, I didn't want to feel these feelings, and definitely not for a 14 year old girl. I avoided her all summer and then went back to school.

When I graduated with a degree in Accounting and Business management, Charlie immediately signed me. Between traveling and games and practices, I didn't see Bella much except when she was on summer break and would hang out at the stadium. I had a hard time concentrating when she was around. Not a good thing. I was glad when she decided to get a summer job and didn't spend so much time around. By the time that the season ended she was in college and I knew I wouldn't have to see her for a while. I never dreamed that the next time I saw her would be the day we buried her father.

Watching Bella grieve for Charlie was painful. The day that the lawyer read the will and told us that Charlie had left her the team, we weren't surprised. Bella knew as much about the game as any of us. In some cases more. Eric's reaction wasn't a shock either. He was a fool. Now I was curious as to whom she would find to replace him. I had some ideas, but I would wait for her to come to me.

I was confused when she wrenched her arm free of me. All I was doing was get her away from the reporters that were hounding her. Right?

"I'm not a child Edward. I can fend for myself. Thanks." Bella snapped.

Huh? "Bella, I know you're not a child. I was just trying to help."

"Really? 'Leave her alone, she's just a kid.' Your words Edward."

I ran my hand through my hair, "Fuck." I looked up and saw something in her eyes I couldn't decipher. Pain? Fear? Longing? I wasn't sure. "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean that. I just wanted them to leave you alone. Truce?"

Bella sighed. "We're not at war. I was actually going to call you. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." I followed her to the elevator. She pressed the button for her office and we spent the short ride in silence. After we stopped she went straight to her office. Apparently I was supposed to join her. "What's up?"

"I need some help and Emmett said you might have some advice for me." She picked up a bunch of papers from the desk and came around to show them to me. "What are your opinions on these two men here?"

I looked at the resumes she handed me and realized that I knew both men. One was a total prick and definitely not someone who would build moral. The other was an old college buddy whose career was cut short by an injury. "What do you want to know?"

"I can read anything on paper, but that doesn't give me a feel for the person. I know that you know them or at least of them. This one was in school at the same time you were. Come on, Edward, help a girl out here. It benefits you as well."

"Fine, okay. This guy, Aro Vilini, is a real prick. He was a good ball player a long time ago, but when he got in the face of the wrong ump, his career was over. He never adjusted and treats all other players like they owe him something. Sam on the other hand, is great. He had a great career ahead of him until he blew out his knee our junior year. He never let it get him down though. He became a batting coach for our team and helped us all improve. He could work wonders with some of the guys on this team. I will warn you though; he would want to rebuild the entire coaching staff, with the exception of the pitching coaches."

"I would have no problem with that. I just wonder how he would feel about working for a woman. Especially one that isn't out of her teens." She looked over at me and I knew what was coming. "How do you feel about this?"

"About what? Charlie leaving the organization to you?" She nodded. "I can't say as I am surprised. Your dad taught you to love the game Bells. I'm sure he knew what he was doing."

Bella nodded her head and hid behind her hair. She always did that when she was embarrassed.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing." She turned and walked to the window.

I walked slowly over to her. I place a hand gently on her chin and forced her to look at me. "Come on, Bells. You never had to hide from me. What's wrong?"

The tears that had been building in her eyes slowly spilled over. "What if I can't do this? There are so many people counting on me. I don't want to let anyone down."

I gently wiped away her tears with my thumbs. "Bella, honey, you're going to be just fine. Just remember, you're not alone. You have so many shoulders to lean on. You are going to do great. Just remember that. Okay?" She nodded and I pulled her to my chest and hugged her to my body. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist, needing the comfort I could provide.

I just wished I was providing her with more than comfort. I wanted to give her my love, because in that moment I knew that I loved her unconditionally. I just couldn't tell her. She didn't need anything else on her plate. Maybe someday…

**AN: So a couple of things. There will be no chapter tomorrow…Next update on Saturday. Also, Eric Wedge is the current manager of the Seattle Mariners; he just couldn't be for this story to work. Also, Bella and Edward may be aware of the feeling that they have, but with her owning the team he plays for it could be construed as a conflict and make for bad press….So keep reading and reviewing and watch their relationship develop.**

[Type text]


	4. Chapter 3: Changes and Chances

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stepehenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

_**Changes and Chances**_

**EPOV**

I quietly stood back and watched Bella as she smashed ball after ball to the back of the cages. I knew that she could hit, but I had never seen her in action. Ball after ball flew toward her at speeds that would freak out most girls, but not Bella. She had incredible form; her stance was perfectly aligned to give the ball better distance. I chuckled silently as she shimmied a little when she got back in place after smacking yet another ball to the back wall.

"Damn, Bella. Have you missed yet this morning?" I asked as I approached her.

She turned and grinned, "Not yet. What are you doing here Edward?"

"Well I was gonna work on my swing, but I didn't want to distract you." I smirked.

"You don't need the practice. You're batting .250. I think you're doing fine."

"Yeah, well. I still want to get back in practice. Spring training begins in about three weeks. It's never too early to start."

"Tell that to Newton, Yorkie and Crowley. As a matter of fact, I think I may have Sam call a batting practice before you guys head to Arizona. That is if Sam takes the job of course."

I watched the wheels in her head start to turn. She was beautiful when she was planning. She looked down at her watch and then switched off the machine.

"Don't leave on my account." I said, trying to prolong my time with her.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm not. I have to go change and then your Dad and I are meeting with Sam. Keep your fingers crossed that he will take the job. He was the only one who would come in for an interview."

"You'll be fine, Bells. Dad will be there to help if you need anything." I brushed a loose piece of hair from her face to behind her ear. I couldn't help but let my fingers linger in the silky strands. Bella hitched a breath at my touch and then blushed. Maybe this isn't as one sided as I thought. I wasn't going to test that theory now though.

She backed from me slowly. "I've gotta go. See you around Cullen."

My chest ached as I watched her walk away from me. This just fucking sucks. In love with the boss. Now what?

**BPOV**

Turning around and walking away from Edward was hard for me to do. When his hand had brushed my hair away, his fingers had lightly caressed my skin and I would swear I felt a spark. A tiny jolt of electricity that hummed between our bodies. Dammit!

Once the elevator had stopped I got out and made my way to my office. I needed to change and get everything ready to meet with Sam Uley. Hopefully by the end of the day we would have a new team manager.

"Good afternoon, Miss Swan." Shelley Cope said from her desk.

"Mrs. Cope, you have known me for eight years, I think you can call me Bella." I said with a smile.

"Honey, I never called your Daddy anything but Mr. Swan. I will show you the same respect I showed him." She explained.

I just smiled and nodded before opening the door to my office. I stepped in and locked the door behind me so that I could get changed. I headed straight for the attached bathroom and immediately started the shower and stripped. I stepped in under the hot spray and let it wash over me. I washed with my favorite strawberry scented body wash and shampoo and got out once the water ran clear.

I padded over the small closet and pulled out the black pencil skirt, it fell to just at my knees and was very business appropriate. I paired it with a lavender silk blouse. I pulled my hair into a chignon and left my makeup light and added simple jewelry. I slipped into my black peep-toe heels and walked out to the office. I called Mrs. Cope to have her call Carlisle and send him on up. I had about fifteen minutes before Sam showed up.

I crossed the room and unlocked the door and left it slightly ajar. Carlisle stepped in about five minutes later.

"Hey, Bella. Wow look at you. You look all grown up." Carlisle said when he saw me.

I looked down at my outfit. "Is it too much?"

Carlisle chuckled, "No sweetie. You look fine. Very professional."

The intercom buzzed. "Miss. Swan, Mr. Uley is here."

I leaned over and pressed a button. "Please, send him in."

Shelley peeked her head around the door and entered swiftly. A large, russet colored man followed behind her. I walked forward and held out my hand.

"Mr. Uley, thank you for coming. I'm Bella Swan, I'm sure you know Dr. Cullen."

He took my hand in his large one and gave it a good shake. "It's Sam and thank you for thinking of me. How are you Carlisle?"

"I'm well Sam and you. How is Emily?"

Sam just nodded. "She's fine."

"Have a seat Sam. Would you like anything? Coffee, tea, water?" I asked.

Sam shook his head. I turned and nodded at Mrs. Cope, dismissing her. I walked behind my desk and indicated for Sam and Carlisle to have a seat as I sat myself down.

I cleared my throat and began my first ever interview. "Sam, I've looked over your resume and I must say I am impressed. You had a hell of a start before you were injured. Judging from that, I would say that you would make a great manager for this ball club. My main concern is whether or not you would be able to work for me. A woman and one that is only 19. How does this make you feel?"

Sam cleared his throat before he answered. "Look, I know that there is going to be a lot of speculation this season as to whether a woman of your age can run this club, but I am not one to speculate. Do I think that the press is going to watch this team closer? Sure. It will also help ticket sales. Do I think that the team can perform under such intense scrutiny? I'm not sure. I've never watched them practice. I am only familiar with one player personally, so I don't know how they will handle the pressure. I would like the opportunity to try. So no, Miss Swan, your gender and age mean nothing to me."

I sat back and looked at Carlisle, he smiled and nodded to me. "Well alright then. I would like to offer you the position of manager for the Seattle Mariners. Do you need to discuss this with your wife or are you good to sign a contract now?"

"Emily and I discussed it before I came in. I can sign now." Sam replied with a smile.

"Great give me a moment and I will have everything brought in. I am assuming that you are going to want to bring in your own coaching staff, correct?"

"Yes. I'll keep the current pitching coach, but I have someone that can help me with the other aspects and I know that Jacob would be glad to come here with me."

"Okay, just have him come in and I will have something drawn up for…Jacob?"

"Yes, Jacob Black."

I nodded and walked out to Shelley's desk and retrieved the file I had left there earlier. I really hoped that this was a turning point for me and the ball club. I turned and went back to the office. The two men were laughing and talking like old friends. They turned when I came in the room. I opened the file and placed it in front of Sam. I explained the salary and other perks to being a part of the team. I also explained all the obligations that would be expected. He nodded and agreed with all of the specifications. I watched as he signed the bottom line. I then handed the pen to Carlisle so that he could act as witness. My signature soon joined theirs. We shook hands and then Carlisle took Sam on a tour of the property, as well as the location of his office.

When the two men left I slumped down in my seat and breathed a huge sigh of relief. My next call I knew would have to be Rosalie and Alice. They were the PR and press agents for the club and also two of my closest friends. They also happen to be dating Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock, Mariners' catcher and pitcher.

I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. Rosalie answered on the second ring. "Brandon and Hale Representatives, how may I help you?"

"Have you resorted to answering your own phones now? Where is Lauren?" I asked giggling.

"Fuck you bitch! She hasn't shown up today, I don't know where the fuck she is. What do you want, chick?"

I laughed at her. "Well, we hired the new manager today and I need a press release as well as photo spread, the works."

"You got it, Bells. Let me make some calls. When did you want the press release?"

"I want a speech Rosie. I want to talk to the press myself. I want to let them know that they aren't going to break me."

"Good for you Bella. I'll get Ali on it today. I'll call the vultures and tell them the day and time. Do you have a preference?"

"No. Just make sure that Jess is there. She'll make it easier if I see one familiar face. Gotta go Rose. Love you!"

"Love you too, Bells."

I decided to head home after I hung up, so I slipped on my coat and grabbed my keys. I told Shelley to go home and hit the down button for the elevator. I stepped in hit the button and was lost in my own little world. When the door opened, I go out and ran into a solid wall.

"Umpf!" I exclaimed as I felt strong arms catch me before I could fall over. I looked up into the emerald orbs of Edward.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Mmmhmm." I couldn't speak, from the electrical shocks that were running through me where his hands were on my body. I was lost in his eyes and was hardly aware of him speaking to me. I snapped out of it when I felt his hand cup my cheek. I blinked and looked at him. "What are you doing Edward?"

His thumb stroked across my cheek causing goose bumps to pop up all over. "Nothing. How did it go with Sam?"

"Fine. I hired him and Carlisle gave him a tour. I called Rose and she and Alice are going to write up a press release and get the photos taken care of before you guys head to Arizona. Listen, I have to go. I…ah…yeah." I moved around him and headed toward my car. When I was sure he wasn't looking at me, I placed my hand against my cheek, and sure enough it was still warm.

Dammit!

**AN: Here you go. Things are going to go a little quicker after the next chapter. Coming up….The Press Conference. See you Sunday! Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Press

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

_**The Press**_

**BPOV**

The press conference was scheduled to begin at noon. I was dreading going down there. Alice and Rosalie had arrived and I was going over my speech. It was straight forward and to the point. It explained the changes that would be taking place and my feelings regarding the new ownership. It said nothing about the crap that was going on being Eric Wedge and me. Marcus was currently bringing a slander suit against him. He was trying to fight it but didn't have a leg to stand on since he had signed the non-disclosure agreement.

"Alice? Are you sure that I can say all of this?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, of course Bella. I even faxed a copy over to Marcus so that you don't have to worry about anything." Alice said as she finished brushing out my hair.

Did I forget to mention that not only are Rose and Alice my best friends and PR personnel, but also my personal stylists? That's right. I had met them in college my freshman year, when they were seniors. I was actually the one who introduced them to Emmett and Jasper, even though they probably would have met anyway, what with them being our PR reps.

Alice finished curling the ends of my hair and then came around and began applying my makeup. After what seemed like hours, but was probably merely minutes, I was done.

"Now go in the bathroom and out on the outfit that is hanging there. When your dine come out and we'll give you a final inspection." Rose commanded.

"K." I agreed. Better to do as I was told than face their wrath. I stepped into the bathroom and looked at the grey slacks and mauve top. A pair of black heels was on the floor next to the door. Very professional attire for a woman who was trying to show the world that she wasn't a child. Once I was dressed I stepped back out into the office only to find that Rose and Alice weren't alone. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were all with them.

Emmett let out a low whistle. "Damn, Bells. You look good girl."

"Yea, Bella. You're gonna floor 'em." Jasper complimented.

Edward didn't say anything. He stood stock still and stared at me mouth agape. I blushed under his stare. Emmett was the one to break us out of our trance.

"Yo, Cullen! Should I call the janitor to clean up your puddle or are you gonna be okay?" Emmett chuckled.

Edward blinked and the grinned. "Fuck off McCarty." He then turned and looked at me. "You look beautiful, Bella."

"Thanks." I said and ducked my head. The intercom buzzed saving me from further embarrassment.

"Miss Swan the press core is here as well as Mr. Uley."

"Thanks Mrs. Cope." I looked at my friends. "Shall we?" I opened the door and preceded everyone out to the waiting room. Edward pressed the button for the elevator that would take us down to the press room. Emmett kept cracking jokes to help me relax and at some point I found my hand in Edward's as he gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked over at him and squeezed back.

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out along with my 'entourage'. I led the way into the press room and was met up by Sam Uley and a large man I could only assume was Jacob Black. I thought he was a very attractive man. Not as attractive as Edward, but good looking enough.

I stepped up to the podium and the flashbulbs went crazy. I looked around at the sea of faces through the lights and found my friend Jessica Stanley. She winked at me and I grinned. Once the photos were completed I began speaking.

"Good afternoon. Thank you all for coming. I have a few words and then I will take a few questions. As of Monday morning the Seattle Mariners are happy to announce that Sam Uley has been offered and accepted the role of team manager. He will be assisted by Mr. Jacob Black. I have every confidence that this new staff will help to improve moral and lead us to a winning season. As to the rumors that Mr. Wedge has started in the press I can only speculate as to his motives. Let me assure that the proper action has been taken. Furthermore, I wish to express my distaste as to the treatment of myself and my father's memory and legacy. I _never_ intended to take over the Mariners at such a young age. I expected my father to lead a much longer life. Since that did not happen, I have stepped into my role with trepidation.

"Let me assure you that a woman and one my age can and will be able to run this club and do so with the confidence that I know my father had in me. I have lived and breathed baseball since I was old enough to hold a bat. I will continue to live and breathe baseball. It's America's pastime. At this time I will take a few questions." The voices began firing on me from all cylinders. "Miss Stanley."

"Thank you Miss Swan. Jessica Stanley, Seattle Times. Can you tell us what you hope to achieve as a long term goal for the Mariners?"

I smiled. I knew she would ask that. "Well, obviously Miss Stanley, we want to go to the World Series." A loud 'Whoop' could be heard from the back of the room. I was sure that it was Emmett. I answered a few more questions and then decided to let Sam speak. "At this time, I am sure that Mr. Uley would like to say a few words. Sam?" I turned and let him come to the podium.

"Thank you Miss Swan. Ladies and gentleman…"

I sat in the seat he had vacated and breathed a sigh of relief. I found Edward in the crowd and saw he was smiling and nodding at me in approval. I smiled back and realized that everything would be okay.

Or so I thought…

**EPOV**

When Bella stepped out dressed in her professional attire my dick twitched in my pants. _Dammit!_ I really needed to get control of this. I couldn't help the look on my face when I saw her. She was gorgeous. Leave it to Emmett to burst my bubble, although seeing Bella blush made her even more breathtaking. I was definitely in trouble. What would my Dad say if he knew that I had fallen in love with Bella Swan? My boss and the girl he thought of as a daughter.

The six of us walked to the elevator and just by Bella's posture, I could tell that she was nervous. I reached down and clasped her hand in mine and gave her a little squeeze. She looked up at me from under her lashes and I felt myself harden right there. I got harder when she squeezed me back.

We walked into the press room and I was confronted with Jacob Black. He was a womanizing bastard with a wife and kid at home. I just hoped that he stayed away from my Bella. _My Bella!_ Well shit, I was in deeper than I thought.

I walked to the back of the room with Em, Jazz and the girls as Bella made her way to the podium. The flash bulbs were blinding to me and I was behind them, I could only imagine how she was feeling. I listened as Bella delivered her speech to perfection. I could tell that she was trying to keep her emotions out of it, but when she spoke of Charlie it was difficult. I wanted to run up to the stage and take her in my arms and never let go.

When she was finally done speaking and turned the podium over to Sam, I watched as she sat next to Jacob. She looked through the crowd and her eyes met mine. I smiled and nodded at her letting her know that she had done well. She smiled back at me and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe my feelings weren't reciprocated.

Then I saw something that made my jaw clench. I watched as Jacob leaned over and whispered in her ear. I also, watched as Bella cringed away from him. I really hoped that he left her alone. I would hate to have to hurt him.

I was shocked at how possessive I was behaving. Bella and I were nothing but friends. Something I think I am going to have to change. And soon.

**AN: Sorry this is a short one. I hope to have a new chapter up on Thursday. See you then and keep those reviews coming…**


	6. Chapter 5: Reality Bites

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

**AN: So a couple of things were pointed out to me in reviews that I would like to clear up. A) I made the mistake of saying that Bella's mom left her in one chapter and then in an EPOV said that she had died when she was eleven…Her mom left her when she was a baby. She may be dead, who knows, not even me. B) I said that Bella had met R&A in college, they were seniors her freshman year. They have since graduated college, Bella has ****not****. She was in the middle of her sophomore year when Charlie died. I plan to clear this up in this chapter.**

**Well, end of long Author's note, on with the story…**

_**Reality Bites**_

**BPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot of the U-dub campus and parked. I made my way to the dean of student's office to discuss my future here at the college. I was halfway through my second year and I really wanted to complete my degree. If I did I knew that it would help me to run the ball club better, since I was majoring in business management. I always knew that dad would leave me the team.

I opened the office door and the secretary looked up. "Good morning. How can I help you?"

"My name is Bella Swan, I have an appointment." I explained.

"Of course, please have a seat and I will tell Mr. Banner that you are here."

"Thanks." I turned and sat in one of the provided chairs and looked around. The office was poorly decorated. Grey walls, ugly furniture and no pictures or potted plants. The room needed some TLC and life.

"Miss Swan. You can go in now."

I rose and walked to the open door and stepped inside. The secretary closed the door behind me and I was left alone with a gray-haired man.

"Isabella, please sit. What can I do for you today?" Mr. Banner asked, getting to the point.

"Well sir, as I am sure you are aware, my father recently passed…" I began.

"Yes, I did read that. You also inherited a major league baseball team, is that correct?"

"Yes, which brings me to the reason for my visit. Running a ball team is a fifteen hour a day job. I understand that I have an obligation to this institution to complete my courses, I was wondering if any arrangements could be made. I would like to continue with my classes, but I would have to do so via correspondence and the internet."

"Have you spoken with your professor's yet?" I shook my head. "Well I certainly have no problem with it. I would ask that you be present for your final exams unless other arrangements are made between you and your professors. I see no reason why you can't complete this year."

"I appreciate that. I have appointments with all of my professors today and I plan to be able to continue as soon as possible. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." I stood and held out my hand.

Mr. Banner grasped mine in his clammy one. "No problem, Miss Swan. Good luck."

I nodded in thanks and left. I walked out of the ugly office into the cold Seattle air. I rushed over to the business building and made my way to see Zafrina my Business Admin. 101 teacher. I knocked on her office door and heard her silent welcome. I opened the door and smiled at my favorite teacher.

Zafrina rose and greeted me with a hug, "Bella, how have you been my dear?"

I shrugged, "I have good days and bad days."

She smiled and then indicated for me to sit. "What can I do for you sweetie?"

"Have you been reading the papers, Zafrina?"

"I have. You have quite a bit on your plate, don't you? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, there is. Is there any possible way that I can complete my class through the mail or email?"

"Hmm…Do you still have the syllabus?"

"I think so, yes."

Zafrina taps her chin. "Okay, follow that and you'll have all the reading and assignments. You can email me your work and then I will email you the tests. Although, I have to insist that you be here for the actual final. Will that work for you?"

"Perfectly. Thank you so much." I gushed.

"It's not a problem. If you need anything else, please, don't hesitate to call me."

I stood to leave and hugged her again. "I won't."

"Take care of yourself and I will see you in a few months."

I nodded and headed to my other appointments. They went much the same way. I only had one class that I would have to take an incomplete in, but at least it wouldn't put me behind. When I could come back I would be coming back as a junior.

~~GOL~~

I was in my office buried in papers as I went over the copy for my term paper. It had been two weeks since I had talked to my professor's and worked it out to continue my education. In that time I had completed assignments and dealt with contractual obligations. There was a commercial shoot coming up before the guys headed to Arizona, and I wanted to be on set.

I had been watching the batting practices of those that Sam had decide needed the extra work and I must say that under his tutelage they were showing improvement. I thought Sam's methods were inspiring, but I still felt uncomfortable around Jacob. After his comments to me at the press conference his innuendos had gotten worse. I thought back to the day of the press conference and shivered in disgust.

_I had just sat down and caught Edward's eye and smiled when I felt someone lean over to me. "I can't wait to get to work, Isabella. I know that this is just the beginning for us." _

I couldn't hide the grimace as I remembered the way his hot breathe felt against my face.

I finished proofreading my paper and sent it to the printer. I stood and stretched my sore back and neck muscles. I walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a diet Pepsi, popping the top I took a long pull and sighed as the sugar hit my system.

"Thirsty?"

I smiled and turned to the doorway. "Hey. How long have you been standing there?"

Edward flashed me that lopsided grin, "Long enough to know that you need to go down and have Angela work out the kinks in your neck. Are you about done?"

I walked over to the printer and pulled out the twenty page report. "Yeah, I just have to mail this to Professor Amun and I'm good. Why?"

"Well Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice are going to dinner and they want us to come. Do you feel up to it?"

I looked at him and wondered if I could spend an entire evening in his company. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Jasper wants to go to _Eclipse_. We agreed, since it doubles as a restaurant and you can get in." He chuckled.

"Sure…rub it in to the teenager." I giggled. "I need to go home and change. What time should I meet you?" I walked over to the filing cabinet and got out a priority mail envelope and slipped my paper inside, before sealing it and adding Amun's address. Once I was done I walked over to get my coat, but Edward beat me to it. I turned so he could help me on with it.

"Actually, Emmett said that he would drive. Then if we all drink too much, you can drive us back to your house and we'll sleep it off. Is that alright?" Edward finished helping me into my coat.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Okay, we'll meet you at your house in an hour." I nodded and we parted ways. He down the steps to get his gear and me to the elevator that would take me to the parking garage.

I stopped at the post office and dropped my paper in the mail and then headed home to shower and dress. _Eclipse_ was a high end restaurant and club (not bar), so I needed to wear a dress and heels.

I showered quickly and then slipped on my red lace boy shorts and strapless matching bra. I put on a little makeup, giving myself a smoky eye and swiped a little color across my cheeks. I half dried my long mahogany hair and scrunched a little moose into it and letting it fall in waves down my back. I walked back into my room and stepped into my Nicole Miller off the shoulder jersey sheath dress. It was fire engine red with long sleeves although it left my shoulders bare. It was form fitting and hugged my body well.

"Bella! You ready yet?" Rose yelled up the steps.

"Almost, can someone come zip me up?" I hollered back.

"Be happy to," The velvet voice greeted me.

I smiled at Edward before turning my back to him. I felt his warm fingers come in contact with my exposed skin and shivered at his touch. He pulled the zipper closed and placed a chaste kiss to my shoulder. I turned and met his eyes. 

"Edward…what?" I asked confused.

"I'm sorry. I…I…shit!" Edward ran his hand through his hair. Something I have to come to know as a nervous gesture.

I walked up to him and grasped his hands. "Hey…" I waited. "Edward, look at me." He finally met my gaze. "I am not offended. So don't apologize. Apologies mean that you did something wrong and you didn't." I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Now, go down and tell everyone that I'm coming."

He nodded his head and left, still having said nothing. I sighed and went into my closet and slipped on my Jimmy Choo's. I flipped off the light and made my way down the steps. A loud whistle drew me up short.

"Damn, Bells. You're smokin'." Emmett complimented.

"Shut up, Em." I continued the rest of the way down the stairs and met the emerald gaze of Edward. His eyes were smoldering as they took me in, causing me to blush. I pulled my lower lip into my teeth and ducked my head. I picked up my coat from the couch and slipped it over my shoulders. "Let's go." We piled into Emmett's SUV and took off to hopefully have a relaxing evening.

**EPOV**

I can't believe I did that. Why did I have to kiss her shoulder? Shit! I am going to fuck up and lose my job. Well not really since I am under contract, but I could get traded. I looked up when I heard Emmett whistle. My dick came to life when I saw the beauty that was descending the stairs.

Damn! I had to find a way to be with her. I would have to start romancing her. Starting tonight.

We piled into Emmett's SUV and headed to _Eclipse_. Once there Emmett stopped and handed over the keys to the valet, as Jazz and I helped the girls out. We walked up to the door after Emmett threatened the valet with death if there was a scratch on his baby.

"Good evening, Miss Hale. Party of six?" The maître d asked.

"Good evening Alistair, yes. And preferably something close to the dance floor." Rose requested.

Alistair smiled. "Of course. Right this way." He picked up some menus and we followed him to a table that faced the dance floor, but that was also a little secluded from the rest of the diners. "Is this acceptable?"

We all nodded and helped the girls out of their coats. We handed them to Alistair who said he would have them checked and then sat down. He left us after explaining that our waiter would be right with us.

We glanced over the menus and decided what to drink. "Good evening, my name is Tanya and I will be your server this evening. Can I get you all…Holy Shit! You're Edward Cullen!"

I cringed at the screeching waitress. "Yes I am. I'll take a Sam Adams, draft."

"Of course. And for you…Emmett McCarty? Jasper Whitlock? Wow! And you're Bella Swan. It's an honor to meet you."

"We haven't met. You are here to serve us drinks and food. We would appreciate it if you can do it without squealing. Can you do that, Tina?"

"It's Tanya and yeah, sure. Sorry, Miss Swan. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have whatever you have that's diet." Bella snapped.

After everyone had placed their drink orders and Tanya had walked away. Rose and Alice burst out laughing.

"Damn, B. I've never heard you go off on anyone like that." Rose chuckled.

"Yeah, you're always so polite." Alice added.

"Well the bitch was annoying." I agreed. "I hate when people squeal at me."

"Dude, Bella's face was priceless. Way to mark your territory girl." Emmett guffawed. I stilled in my seat. I looked to Bella, who was blushing a deep crimson. I grinned and wondered for the first time if my feelings were one sided.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and was really quite good. We laughed and talked about the upcoming season. I noticed Bella begin to relax and enjoy herself more. It was nice to see, especially after everything she had been through in the last couple of months. She was a lot stronger than we gave her credit for. After our meal, the couples went out on the dance floor.

I watched Bella smile as she watched our friends dance. "Did you want to dance?"

Bella looked at me and grinned. "Did you want to be able to run around the bases?"

I laughed, knowing of her long standing clumsiness. "Come on. I'll take the risk." I stood from the table and held out my hand to her. She looked at me and then placed her small hand in mine.

We joined the others just as Bruno Mars' _Talking to the Moon_ began to play. I pulled her into my body and she fit perfectly. I smiled when she molded herself to my form. We swayed gently to the strains of the music playing.

"Thanks for convincing me to come tonight, Edward." Bella said in my ear.

"You're welcome." I pulled our cheeks apart to look down at her. I'm not sure if it was the song, or the lighting, or the way her body felt against mine, but something possessed me to lower my mouth toward hers. What surprised me was that she seemed to be leaning up to meet mine at the same time.

We were a whisper apart when I saw a flash of light to my right. We immediately jumped apart and turned our shocked faces to the paparazzi that was smiling at us. He was going to make a fortune with that shot. Before I could react, Bella was gone from my arms and security was escorting the man out.

_Great! That'll be front page news in the morning!_ I thought. Fucking cocksuckers!

I looked around to find Bella and saw her with the girls and Jasper and Emmett waiting on me. Time to go.

**AN: Damn Pap's! Well I hope it was worth the wait and that I cleared up some issues. See you on Sunday! Keep those reviews coming!**


	7. Chapter 6: Springtime

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

_**Springtime**_

**EPOV**

'_**Cullen puts in Overtime off the Field!'**_

The headline shouted at me above the picture of Bella and I almost kissing. I crumpled the paper and chucked it at the wall. I ran my hands through my already disheveled hair and shouted at no one.

"Fuck!"

Jasper burst into the room. "What's wrong, bro?"

"Nothing…Everything. Dammit!" I wanted to hit something. I settled for picking up a baseball and throwing at the lockers. All conversation that was around me stopped.

I felt my teammates eyeing me warily. We had all been called here for a meeting and first thing I see is that picture taped to my locker. What I wanted to do was find the fucker who had put it there and beat him to a pulp. Emmett came up to me and looked at my pissed off expression and backed up a bit. He looked around and saw the crumpled ball and picked it up. I watched as he unfolded it and smoothed it out so that he and Jasper could look at it.

"You know this is bullshit, right?" Emmett said. I continued to stare at him.

"Edward? Come on man, we all know that this wasn't how they are making it out." Jasper jumped in.

"I'll be back. I need some air." I grabbed my cell and walked out of the locker room out onto the field. I wonder if Bella had seen it yet.

_Did you see the paper? ~E_

I waited impatiently for her response. Maybe she saw it and hated me for it.

_Yes. Are you okay? ~B_

_Actually? no. ~E_

My phone rang in the next instant. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" Bella's soft voice greeted me.

I sighed. "Someone had the article taped to my locker when I got there. Bella…I'm sorry. I never meant to put you in an awkward situation."

"Edward…stop it. Did you even look at the picture? I wasn't exactly fighting you." Bella whispered.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Listen, you have a meeting to get to and I have a lot of paper work to do before you guys leave for Arizona in a few days. Why don't you come to the house for dinner and we'll talk, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you around six."

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye." I closed my phone and headed back in for the team meeting.

I walked back into the room and took a seat next to Jasper. No sooner had I sat down, and then Sam walked into the room followed by Jacob Black. I hated that man. Something about him rubbed me the wrong way. It may have been the way he looked at my Bella. _Wait…MY Bella?_ Well shit.

"Afternoon, gentleman. Welcome to a new season of Mariners baseball." There were whoops and hollers all around the room. "We will be making some changes this season. We'll be starting a new pitching rotation, under the direction of Jacob. Where's Whitlock?" Sam looked around. "Whitlock, I know that you always start the opening game, but this year Crowley will do that."

"What!" Jasper yelled.

Crowley spoke up first. "Sam, I don't think that's such a good idea. We want to start out the season with a win and I'm not the guy to get us there. I'm more of a closer, if you know what I mean."

"Not in a few months you won't be. I plan to whip you into shape. Jasper can't lead the team alone." Jacob explained.

The meeting droned on for an hour as Sam outlined his plan to take the team to the World Series. At the end of it we were all excited. I honestly couldn't wait to leave on Sunday.

I just didn't want to leave Bella.

**BPOV**

I walked out the door of my house into a firestorm. The photographers were waiting at the edge of my driveway. Others were shouting questions about whether or not Edward and I were seeing each other. I finally got out of the driveway after laying on the horn to get them to move. At that moment I didn't care if I ran one of them over. Fucking vultures!

I got to my office and saw the newspaper lying on my desk, the photo of Edward and I together screaming at me from the front page.

'_**Cullen puts in Overtime off the Field!'**_

"Fantastic." I mumbled.

I looked out at the field and saw a shadow sitting on home plate. I wondered who could be sitting out there in this weather. Rain pelted the window. I got my answer when my phone buzzed with a new text.

_Did you see the paper? ~E_

How could I have missed it? I answered him and waited. We texted back and forth until I didn't like his answer and called him. The invitation to dinner surprised me, but I knew that we needed to talk. I may be young, but I'm not and idiot.

I finished up the status report that I wanted to give to Sam and the outline for what I expected to happen this season. Most of it Sam and I had already gone over with each other. I knew his goals and he knew mine. Now we just needed to implement them.

I checked my emails and answered a few. I emailed some assignments to my professors and then closed things down and went home to start dinner.

At fifteen till six, my doorbell rang. "Bells?" Edward yelled.

"In the kitchen." I called out. I was just taking the chicken out of the oven when I heard him behind me.

"Something smells great." He commented.

I turned and ran right into him. He reached his arms out to steady me and our eyes met. Not a word was spoken as we lost ourselves in each other's gaze. Before I could blink his mouth was on mine. The minute his lips met mine, I was lost. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth extracting a moan from deep within me.

I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his neck as he ran his tongue along my lip. I exhaled and opened my mouth granting him entrance. Our tongues danced for a moment, before oxygen became necessary. When we broke apart he leaned his forehead against mine as we fought to catch our breaths.

"Edward, I…"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't not kiss you this time." Edward explained.

"You won't hear me complaining." I giggled. "Are you hungry?"

He grinned. "Famished."

I put everything out on the table and we sat down. Edward moaned after his first bite and although it shouldn't have, the sound went straight to between my legs and lit a fire.

"This is fantastic, Bella. I didn't know you could cook like this." Edward complimented.

"Thanks. Sue taught me." I explained indicating our hold housekeeper. "She said that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach."

"She was right." Edward laughed.

We talked about everything except what we knew we needed to. When we were finished and the dishes were done, we sat in the living room and tried to avoid the elephant in the room. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, what are we?" I asked.

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know. We're friends, but…"

"Edward, friends don't kiss the way we just did. If a friend is all we are then that can't happen again." I said sadly.

In a flash Edward was kneeling in front of me. "Bella, I don't want to just to be your friend. I want to be with you, friend, lover…whatever. I am in love with you. I have been for a while. I just don't want to lose you. God, Bella, I love you."

I reached a hand out and smoothed his furrowed brow and ran my hand down his face. "Oh, Edward. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Honestly?" I nodded. "At first I worried about the age difference. When I first realized that I had feelings for you, you were in high school. Another thing, I worked for your dad. I didn't want anyone to get the impression that I was with the owners daughter to further my career. Then your dad died and I didn't want people to think I was with you, the new owner, to further my career. Plus I was afraid."

"Never be afraid to tell me how you feel. No one can ever tell me that you are here to further your career. I know you better than that. You have been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember. I have never needed anyone as much as I need you. I love you. So much."

Edward reached up and brought his lips to mine. This kiss was different. It held all the passion and love that we had been fighting. It was a promise. We were promising to stick together. Nothing was going to tear us apart.

At least that's what we thought.

**AN: Oohh…cliffie! What's going to happen? Leave me your thoughts. See you Friday. Review me and I may have to update on Fri. Sat and Sun. Till then….**


	8. Chapter 7: Game On

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

**AN: I was really unhappy with the last chapter. I had actually written it completely different, but decided I didn't want to show Jacob's true colors so soon. You already know he's creepy, but…**

**Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed. Special thanks to Kitty Vuitton for the rec to TLS. I appreciate it.**

**Now, on with the story…**

_**Game On**_

**BPOV**

March was here as well as the beginning of a new season. Edward and the rest of the Mariners had been in Arizona since before Valentine's Day. I missed him. I was sad that we wouldn't be together for V-Day, but these were the things that we had to get used to, especially with the pre-season upon us. I was surprised, when on V-Day, someone knocked on the door. I had opened it to reveal a very large display of roses. Four dozen in total, all in varying colors with a card explaining the colors and meanings.

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! Since I can't be with you, I wanted you to know I am thinking of you. The red roses represent my love, the white, the purity of you, the yellow, the joy and gladness that you bring me and the orange are my desire for you. I love you baby._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I had smiled for days. I hated Valentine's Day. To me it was a holiday invented by Hallmark, but if Edward wanted to send me roses, who was I to deny him. Rose and Alice had made fun of me and the goofy smile that I wore for days.

As we got closer to our first game I was trying to get everything done so that I could fly to Arizona, however nothing ever goes according to plan. Rose had arranged the celebrity guests who would join us on opening day in April, now several were backing out. Most likely due to my involvement.

I was on the phone with my pilot when Rose and Alice burst into my office. "Bella we have a _huge_ problem."

"Aro, I will have to call you back. Would you mind keeping the plane on standby?...I appreciate it, thanks." I disconnected and looked to my friends for an explanation.

"The season opener is on April 13th. That just so happens to fall on a Friday. Well, we had gotten the mayor to agree to throw out the first pitch, but now he's backing out, stating some weird superstition." Alice complained.

"Calm down Alice. Did he sign the commitment contract?" She nodded. "Well then, make him live up to it."

"I can't Bella. He had a clause put in it, which said he could back out at any time, for any reason. We can't do anything to him." She fell into the chair across from my desk.

I looked at both of them and waited. "What else?"

Rose looked at me, "The person who was going to sing the anthem has a previous commitment that wasn't on their books. Apparently they had signed a contract over a year ago. Again, untouchable."

I sighed. Was my ownership of this team ever going to bring me joy? "Okay, let me think for a minute." I stood up and crossed the room. _What would you do, Daddy?_ I thought about it and smiled. "Rose, call Jay Jenks. He owes me a favor, he can throw out the first pitch."

"The governor? Wow Bells. What did you do for him?"

"I tutored his daughter. He always told me if I needed anything to call him and he would do it."

"What about the anthem Bella?" Alice piped in.

"I don't know Ali." I was stumped on that one.

"Why don't you sing it Miss Swan?" We all turned to look at Mrs. Cope.

"What?" I asked, incredulously.

"She's right Bella. You could sing it. You have a strong voice. Come on." Rose pleaded.

I wondered if I could really get up and sing in front of a packed stadium. I looked at the faces in the room with me and knew that I could. "Alright. I will sing the anthem on opening day."

It was going to take at least another day before I could fly out for the pre-season game, by then the guys would be in Oakland. We had a double header against the Athletics to start the show. I called Aro and explained the change of plans and let him know that we would fly out on Thursday evening, March 1st. He said he would file the flight plan and then hung up.

I looked at the time and realized that Edward would still be in practice or a team meeting right now so I would have to call him later. I sat at my desk and finished up some paperwork and checked my emails, before heading home for the evening.

I walked into my home at around eight and decided that I needed a hot. I dropped my stuff in the entryway and walked up the winding staircase to my bedroom. I flipped on the lights and headed over to the adjoining bathroom. I sat on the side of my Jacuzzi tub and started the water. When I had it at the perfect temperature, I added bubbles and bath salts in my favorite freesia scent. I lit candles and turned the stereo to a quiet volume before stripping and stepping into the bath. I leaned back and let the warm water ease my aches and relax my body and mind.

I had just closed my eyes to really relax when my cell buzzed beside me. I picked it up and saw that it was Edward. I smiled as I answered. "Hi, handsome."

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing?"

I giggled. "Do you really want me to answer that?" I wiggled in the water to let him know where I was.

Edward groaned into the phone. "Bella, baby are you in the tub?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"The woman I love is naked and in the bath, while on the phone with me. No, I am not okay."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Do you want me to call you back in a bit?"

"NO!" Edward shouted and I laughed. "Sorry. I just miss you and imagining you in that water is making it harder for me. At least I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Umm…Actually, there's been a change of plans." I said.

"What? Why?"

"We had some cancelations to the opening ceremonies and I have to get them taken care of. Actually, I already did, but I have to make sure that Jay agrees before I can leave. I'll meet you guys in Oakland."

"Well, shit. I had a special evening planned for you."

"I'm sorry, baby. We can have it another time. I miss you." I sighed and with a swish of water I stood and wrapped a towel around myself.

"Bella, I miss you. Are you still in the tub?"

I laughed. "No. I just got out. Baby, I need to get to sleep. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Okay, sweetheart. Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Edward breathed.

"I love you too, Edward. See you on Thursday." I hung up and slipped into my shorts and T-shirt, before curling into bed and falling asleep to dreams of Edward.

**EPOV**

I need a shower. Especially after talking to Bella while she was in the bath. I should probably make it a cold one. I walked into my bathroom in my house in Arizona and started the shower. I still couldn't believe that Charlie had left us the house. We weren't stuck staying in some nasty rental for a month.

I stepped in under the lukewarm spray and let it wash down over my tired muscles. I grabbed my body wash and poured a generous amount. I was still thinking of my Bella and decided that I needed a little release. I grasped my hard cock and stroked it. Thinking about Bella only spurred me on and before long I was cumming all over the tiled wall. I grasped the removable shower head and cleaned up the mess and finished my shower.

I stepped out and toweled off. I slipped on some shorts and crawled between the sheets in my bed and wished that Bella was there with me. Hearing that people were starting to cancel their commitments pissed me off. I knew that it had nothing to do with whatever their lame excuses were, and everything to do with Bella herself. I finally drifted off to visions of my brown-eyed beauty.

**~~~GoL~~~**

I woke early the next morning and quickly dressed and then headed down to the kitchen for a shot of caffeine. I needed to get to the practice field early today. It would be the last practice we would get in before we headed to Oakland and began our season. I was excited, not only because I loved baseball, but because I was bored. The off season sucked for me. I had been hiding how I felt about Bella for so long that I avoided everything to do with the Mariners if I could.

This year would be different. I wasn't hiding anymore. Bella knew how I felt, so did my best friends. I knew that eventually we would have to come out to the press, but I wanted to keep her to myself for a while.

The ringing of my phone broke me from my thoughts. I looked at the caller ID and saw my father's name. "Morning, Dad."

"Morning. Where are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm still at the house. I should be at the field in about twenty, why?"

"You might want to get here sooner. I just overheard something that I didn't like. Bring Em and Jazz with you." Carlisle stated and then hung up leaving me wondering.

"EMMETT! JASPER! Get your asses moving we gotta go now!" I hollered as I sprinted up the stairs to grab my gear.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked as he barreled down the stairs after me, with Emmett hot on his heels.

"I don't know. Dad called and said that we needed to get to the field ASAP. He said he overheard something he didn't like. I don't know, Jazz. I have a bad feeling."

Emmett grabbed the jeep keys off the peg and we high-tailed it to the field. None of trying to speculate on what could have been heard, but knowing that it must have been bad for Carlisle to call.

**AN: Uh-oh, what did Carlisle hear? Tune in on Saturday to find out. One thing, don't expect Bella to be jumping in bed with Edward, she is still a virgin. That doesn't mean that I won't sneak in a lime here and there, until that big lemon.**

**Story Rec's**

**Rewind by BellaMadonna**

**Through the Flames by SparklingTwilight**

**If you haven't already, you should definitely check them out. Till next time, hit that review button.**


	9. Chapter 8: Opening Day

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

**AN: Color me a ding-dong. I made a few mistakes in the last chapter that were pointed out to me. I can't correct them now, so, oh well. This chapter is going to jump a bit. Stop panicking…the cliffie will be explained. Keep reading!**

**Now on with the story…**

_**Opening Day**_

**EPOV**

I sat in the locker room waiting to take the field for opening day. I had been trying for days, weeks even, to get the conversation that Carlisle and then myself, Emmett and Jasper had overheard out of my head. Every time I thought about what that mother-fucker had said, I saw red.

_Four weeks ago…_

_Emmett sped into the parking lot and we all jumped out, almost before he was in park. We ran for the locker room where my dad said that he still was. We found him sitting on a bench with his hands in tight fists clenched against his knees._

"_Dad?" I alerted him to our presence._

"_Shh…the fucker is still here." _

_I hadn't heard my dad curse like that in a long time. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. "Who's here dad?"_

_He pointed in the direction of the office. Emmett and Jasper crept slowly over to the doorway and listened. Emmett looked at me and mouthed 'Black'._

_I made my way over to where my best friends were standing and listened to the vile things that Jacob was saying._

"_Oh, man. She has these tits that would completely fill my hand. I just want to hold them and bite them and suck 'em. Fuck! Her ass…damn. Oh yeah, my new boss is gonna be giving me a good ride."_

_I had heard enough and wanted to go in that office and pummel the fucker. How dare he talk about my girl that way? Emmett and Jasper grabbed me by the arms and pulled me away before I could get into any trouble._

"_Calm down Edward. If you go in there guns blazing you're gonna get a fine, or worse. Come on. I get it, I wouldn't want some guy talking about my girl that way, but think man."_

"_Your girl?" Carlisle questioned from beside me._

"_Sorry." Emmett muttered._

I had ended up sitting with my dad and explaining my newfound relationship with Bella. He was happy, but worried. It was a conflict of interest and we all knew it. Our relationship had the potential to be really bad, but I just couldn't find a way to stay away from her.

The clapping of hands brought me out of my dream-like-state. "Everybody ready? This is just the start guys. In seven and a half months is the World Series. Anyone not want to get there?" A chorus of 'No' echoed back. "Well then let's get out there and bring in a W." Sam said.

We stood up and headed out to the dugout and waited to take the field. Emmett was already in his gear and went to take his place behind home plate so that he could receive the first pitch.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the Governor of Seattle, Jason Jenks, who will throw out the first pitch to get this season started." Commentator Garrett announced.

I watched as Jay ran to the mound and made a down motion for Emmett, so that he could throw a real pitch. I laughed at the look on Emmett's face. When the ball sailed through the strike zone, the crowd cheered. Emmett shook his hand and then came back to the dugout.

"That man has one hell of an arm." Emmett commented.

"Alright guys, line up for the anthem." Sam yelled. We all got out and lined up on the first base line.

"Please rise for the singing of our National Anthem." Garrett said. "To lead us today, please welcome Mariners owner, Miss Bella Swan."

When I heard Bella's name, my gut knotted. I watched as she came out from the dugout and walked to the mic that had been place on home plate. She looked stunning. And then she started singing…

**BPOV**

As I waited behind the wings for Garrett to call my name, I got more nervous. I hadn't said anything to anyone about singing today and I didn't want to fall on my face. As soon as Garrett said my name I took my place and began to sing.

"_Oh, say can you see. By the dawns early light…"_ The words flowed over my tongue. My voice got stronger as my nerves faded and by the end I felt better. The roar of the crowd made my step lighter as I quickly left the field so that we could play ball. I went back up to the owner's box and joined my friends.

"Holy shit, Bella. I had no idea you had pipes like that." Alice said when I came in.

"Thanks Ali. I guess it sounded okay then?" I asked as I grabbed a diet Pepsi and went out the doors to watch the game.

"You sounded fine, sweetie." Esme said as she joined me.

"Thanks."

"Ladies and Gentleman, your Seattle Mariners." The crowd went wild as the team took their positions. "You're starting line-up. Leading it off your short stop Seth Clearwater. In center field Jared Wolf, first baseman Edward Cullen…"Garrett announced all the players and their positions. I watched as the infield tossed the ball to each other, getting warmed up.

"Now batting, number forty-nine, Brett Anderson."

I watched as the first player took his position at the plate and swung his bat a little indicating where he wanted the ball to go. Emmett took position and the rest of the team followed suit. When the umpire yelled to play ball, Tyler got ready on the mound. I hadn't agreed with Sam when he told me he was having Crowley start instead of Jasper, but he was the manager.

I watched Tyler's wind up and pitch, strike one. Eight strikes later and we were up to bat. Seth stepped up and took a few practice swings. He took position and strike one. The game continued like that until the bottom off the sixth when Mike Newton hammered on deep into left. When he rounded the bases I was praying that he would stop and he did, on third. A standing triple.

"Finally, jeez. I thought no one would get a hit today." Alice remarked.

Rosalie snorted. "Alice!"

"Come on our guys look good. The A's are just playing well." I explained. I ignored the rest of the conversation as Paul stepped up to bat. He singled, but it was enough for an RBI and Mike scored. 1-0. We continued to play well and closed our opening game with a win. I was exhausted, but my night wasn't over yet.

"Talk to you guys later. I'm heading to the office." I said as I got up and headed down the hall and to the office level.

I walked in and turned on the wall of TV's and flipped them over to the news networks and ESPN. The story was the Mariner victory. Of course my name was the lead. I muted the noise and flipped on the stereo. I didn't really care what they said about me unless it was bad, then I felt that I needed to defend myself.

I sat at the desk and started on the Stat work that needed to be taken care of. Sam and I would go over everything on Monday after the weekend. We were home until the 24th and then we hit the road to Detroit for a triple header with the Tigers. Then on to Canada and the Blue Jays. In May my life was going to be hectic. We had a big month and I had finals. At least I had finally come to a decision about school. I wouldn't be going back until I had everything with the team under control.

I put my head in my hands and sucked in a breath. This was hard and I was starting to feel overwhelmed. I miss my dad and I wished that I had someone I could vent to about the spinning emotions in my head. I couldn't talk to Edward, because he needed to concentrate on his game. The last thing he needed was my drama.

I jolted when I felt the hands on my shoulders and the voice in my ear. "Penny for your thoughts."

I jumped up and away from the unwelcome intrusion. "Jacob! What the fuck are you doing?"

Jacob leered at me, "I saw you looking at me when you were singing today. I know you want me as much as I want you."

I swallowed back the bile that threatened to come up. "You're crazy. I wasn't looking at you. I wouldn't look at you, you disgust me. I think you should leave."

Jacob took a step toward me. "I don't think you really want me to leave. Come on, you can admit it."

I felt a shudder run through me. I was too pissed off to be scared now. "I said get out. Now!"

My door swung open then and there stood Emmett and Edward. Jacob looked at them and chuckled, "I'll go, but I'll be back baby."

Emmett and Edward looked like they wanted to rip his head off. I held up a finger and went to the phone. I dialed the familiar number and waited until Marcus picked up the phone.

"Good evening Marcus. I apologize for calling you at home, but I have a problem. Would you mind meeting me in my office tomorrow morning?" I listened for a moment and then nodded. "Thank you, I'll see you at ten." I hung up the phone and looked at the two men in my office.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he rounded the desk to me.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, he just grossed me out." I place a hand on his chest and smiled up at him.

"You sure?" Edward searched my face. I nodded and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Oh!" We heard someone gasp. I turned and a stunned Esme and Carlisle stood in the doorway.

I dropped my head to Edward's chest and he chuckled. He placed a kiss on top of my head and greeted his parents.

"Hi Mom, Dad. What's up?" He asked nonchalantly. I giggled.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! May I ask what you were doing kissing Bella?" Esme asked.

"Well, Mom, you see when a man and a woman fall in love, they have a tendency to show their emotions through kissing." Edward explained.

Emmett laughed at the expression on Esme's face. She looked as though she was going to smack her smart ass son.

"Thanks so much for that explanation, smart ass." Esme smirked.

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you Esme?" I asked.

"Oh, sweetie, no. I couldn't be happier, I'm just worried. This could end badly, for both of you. The press will eat you alive."

"That's why we are being careful and only a few people know." Edward said.

"Just be careful." Esme pleaded.

"We will." I assured her. "Go ahead down, I'll be done in a minute." Everyone left, except Edward. He sat over by the window and let me finish up the daily report. When I was done I put everything away and stood up and stretched.

"Ready?" Edward asked coming over to me.

"Mmm…Yes." I smiled. I slipped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Thanks for waiting."

"No problem. Bella are you really okay? He didn't hurt you?" Edward asked, worry clouding his eyes.

I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. "I'm sure. He didn't touch me. Don't worry, I'm taking care of it."

"I worry because I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too. Now let's go, I'm hungry."

Edward took my hand and we headed to the elevator. Once inside he turned to me and brushed my hair back before he dipped down and touched his lips to mine. I moved my lips in sync with his and soon he deepened it. His tongue traced my lower lip, begging for entrance, which I gladly gave. Our tongues dueled for a moment before we felt the elevator stop. We broke apart and with a whispered I love you, it was back to reality.

Reality sucks.

**AN: There you are. Game one out of the way. And a little Jake drama. Leave me some love, just be gentle. See you tomorrow!**

**Story Rec's**

**Want No More by Savage7289**

**Unrequited by Perry Maxwell**

**The Meeting by JustForkIt**


	10. Chapter 9: Trials

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

_**Trials**_

**BPOV**

I sat in my office and waited for Marcus to show up. I replayed the events of last night in my head again and shuddered. I couldn't believe the nerve of that guy. I just hoped that I had enough to be able to fire him, although I seriously doubted it.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Decimus is here." Mrs. Cope announced.

"Send him in please." Mrs. Cope led Marcus into the office and then shut the door behind her.

"Bella, what's going on dear?"

I sighed and ran my hands down my face. "I don't even know Marcus. Last night after the game, things were a little weird."

Marcus leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "Why don't you just tell me what happened."

So I explained what had transpired and how I reacted. I left nothing out and he didn't speak until I was done. "Listen Marcus. This isn't the first time that Jacob has done or said something that has made me uncomfortable. What I need to know from you is can I fire him?"

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with this Bella, especially your first year. Having said that, I'm afraid you can't fire him. He hasn't violated his contract, not completely. You can, however, place him on probation and inform him that if his inappropriate behavior continues he will be terminated."

I nodded my head in agreement and thanked him for coming in on a Saturday. He left and I walked out to Mrs. Cope's desk. "I need a favor and then you can go home."

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I need to see Sam Uley and Jacob Black in my office as soon as possible. Could you also ask Carlisle to come in?" She nodded her head and turned to make the necessary calls as I turned and went back into my office.

I read some emails and responded to the emails from my professors. That killed all of ten minutes. I sat back and waited and thought about what I was going to say. I didn't have long to think, because twenty minutes later there was a knock at my door. Mrs. Cope peaked around the corner.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Uley, Mr. Black and Dr. Cullen are here." I nodded and she let them in.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cope. Go home and enjoy the rest of your weekend. See you on Monday." She nodded her head and left.

I turned and faced the three men in my office. Sam and Carlisle had curious looks on their faces, while Jacob's face was hard and angry. "Gentleman, please have a seat." I waited until they were all sitting before I sat down.

"What's up Bella, you know we have a game in a few hours." Jacob asked snidely.

I met his eyes and watched as he dared me to say something. He only strengthened my resolve. "Mr. Black, due to your behavior and blatant disrespect toward me last evening, I am placing you on probation for 90 days."

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Jacob!" Sam hissed. "Bella, what happened?"

"Mr. Black came in to my office last night, uninvited and placed his hands on my person. He then proceeded to make suggestive remarks. When I asked him to leave, he refused. He made some more remarks and only left when two of the players opened the door upon hearing me telling him to leave. Actually I do believe I was yelling."

"This is bullshit. You know you asked me to meet you up here."

Sam rounded on him before I could. "Shut up, Jacob. I can't believe we are doing this again. What is wrong with you? I thought after the last time you had gotten the help you needed. Why else were you in therapy? How can you keep doing this to Leah? You make me sick."

Carlisle and I looked at each other and then back at the two men who were arguing.

"Sam I'm telling you. She wanted me up here. She's lying." Jacob insisted.

Sam turned and faced me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I had no idea when you hired me and I brought Jacob in that he would fixate on you. He has a problem. One that I thought he had a handle on. Please, if you need to fire him, it's fine."

"I appreciate that Sam, but legally I can't fire him yet. However, if you violate your probation in any way, Mr. Black, I will fire you so fast your head will spin. Are we clear?" Jacob nodded. "I said are we clear?"

"Crystal!" He replied snidely.

I shook my head. "Thank you for coming in gentleman. Please go warm up our boys." Everyone left except Carlisle.

"Bella does Edward know what happened?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yes. He and Emmett are the players that caught the tail end of the conversation, confrontation, whatever. Can you do me a favor and tell him about this meeting. Discretely, of course."

He chuckled, "Of course. I'll talk to you later Bella." I nodded and he left leaving me to my thoughts. Perfect, I had someone on my staff with a mental or sexual issue. Fabulous!

**~~GoL~~**

The season had been going great. We were now into the middle of May and getting ready to start a three game series against the Texas Rangers with a record of 17-17 and I was cramming for my finals. Things between Edward and I were on hold as well. There just wasn't enough time in the day for me to put forth the effort and I knew he was growing frustrated with me. To tell the truth I was frustrated too.

Monday May 21st found me on the U-dub campus taking my first final of the week. I had four more after this. One on Tuesday, another on Wednesday afternoon, which meant I would miss the game, then two more on Friday. I would be happy when I was done.

My phone chimed with a text halfway through my test and I ignored it. I'm sure it was from Edward. Finally an hour later, I handed in my paper and left the class. As I made it to the quad, my phone chimed again.

_Where the hell are you? ~E_

_I just got done with my final. What's wrong? ~B_

_Nothing. U didn't answer the first text, I was worried. ~E_

_I was in the middle of a test. Chill. ~B_

_Well, so sorry for being concerned. Won't happen again. ~E _

_Y are u acting like this? ~B_

I got no response, so I tried again. When he still didn't answer, I tried to call but it went straight to voice mail. "Dammit!"

I left the campus and went back to my house so that I could get changed and head over to the ball field. I couldn't believe Edward was acting like this. Was I supposed to answer him immediately even in the middle of something? I didn't bother him while he was practicing. I was starting to wonder if he was regretting us. I surely hoped not.

When I pulled into my driveway, there was a car sitting there. I knew immediately that it was Edward. I parked and got out and headed to the front door knowing he was already inside. I sighed as I opened the door and went in to face the firing squad.

**EPOV**

I waited in Bella's living room for her to get home. When she had told me to chill that really had pissed me off. We had been growing apart these last few weeks and I just wanted to make sure that we were okay.

When I heard the door open I sat on the arm of the chair and waited for her to turn the corner. When she did my heart skipped a beat. She looked worn out, yet beautiful.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I replied.

Bella ran her hands through her hair and plopped down on the couch. I could tell she had something to say, so I sat in the chair to wait her out. After what seemed like hours, but was merely minutes she broke the silence.

"What's happening to us, Edward?"

"I don't know. We have both been so busy." I watched as she turned her head to look at me and a tear slipped down her cheek. I was up and at her side in no time. "Baby, don't cry." I pulled her to me and tucked her head beneath my chin.

"There are busy couples everywhere and they still make time to see each other. We've barely seen each other in a month. I love you, Edward, but we can't keep going like this."

"I know Bells. I love you, these past weeks have been killing me, but I don't know what else to do. I have to play and practice. You've had to study. I'm not sure what else to do, short of moving in together." I said.

Bella lifted her head in shock. What had I just said? Did I really suggest that we live together? We haven't even slept together. She must think I'm nuts, but the idea intrigued me.

"Edward, I…" She started.

"Bella just listen. I know that we aren't there yet in our relationship, but it's that only way that I can think of for us to see each other all the time. I think that it could be good for us. Why don't you think about it. I have to head to the stadium for practice and warm ups. I'll see you there later?"

She just nodded her head. I leaned down and kissed her goodbye and told her I would see her later. "I love you Bells.

She nodded, still in shock. "I love you too."

I chuckled as I walked out the door. I wondered what it would be like to live with her. Were we even ready?

**AN: What do you think? Are they ready to live together? Let me know what you think. Next Update is Saturday. Unless I get it done sooner. Possibly Tuesday…Till then.**

**Story Rec's**

**The Rinse Cycle by Shahula**


	11. Chapter 10: Discussions and Decisions

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing this story. We reached 100 reviews with the last chapter. Keep on reading; it's going to get interesting.**

_**Discussions and Decisions**_

**BPOV**

I was still sitting stunned on my couch a few hours later. I never made it back to the stadium for the game. As the owner I know I should have been there, but I couldn't break out of my stupor. Edward wanted to live together. I kept repeating the idea in my head, wondering if I would get used to it.

Nope. I didn't think I was ready, in fact I knew I wasn't. I was so distraught that I called for reinforcements. I shot off a quick text to Rose.

_Need to talk. Come soon! ~B_

_What's wrong? ~R_

_Please, just come. ~B_

_On our way. C u in twenty! ~R_

I breathed in a sigh and went upstairs to change into some comfortable clothes. I slipped out of my school attire and into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and washed my face free of makeup.

I went down to the kitchen and threw a pizza in the oven and grabbed the box of Wheat Thins out of the pantry. While the pizza cooked, I munched on the little crackers. I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I didn't want to lose Edward, but I have no experience with men and I wasn't ready to live with one at this point.

I heard the front door open and Rosalie call for me. "Bella!"

"In the kitchen," I called back.

Rosalie sprinted into the kitchen with Alice hot on her heels. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Yeah, you weren't at the game and Edward is playing like shit."

"What!" I ran to the living room and turned on the television. I flipped it over to the game and watched as Edward stepped up to bat, where he proceeded to strike out. Apparently he has been 0 for 3 tonight. "Shit, now I'm fucking with his game."

"Bells, what is going on?" Alice asked.

I sat down and told my friends about how Edward and I were drifting apart and his suggestion to mend that rift. "He wants us to live together."

"Okay, I'm not seeing how this is a problem. You love him right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" Alice piped in.

"Come on guys. You know I have no experience what so ever. I can't just jump into living with someone. What do I do here? I don't want to lose him. What about the press? They would have a field day. Technically, Edward's and my relationship is against the rules. I need your advice, please." I begged.

Rose and Alice looked at each other and then back at me. "Bella, you can't let fear rule your life. If you love him, then you have to trust him. Edward would never hurt you."

Alice looked at me. "Bells, what are you really afraid of?"

"I don't want to disappoint him. He isn't exactly a monk. I know that he has slept with women. What if I'm not up to par?"

"Oh, Bella," Alice said shaking her head.

Rose looked at me, "Bella the difference will be the feelings that he has for you. I'm sure that Edward never loved those women. He loves you so there will be more. There will be nothing and no one to compare you to."

"Trust us, Bella. It's different when you love the one you're with." Alice explained.

I nodded and turned to watch the game. Alice went and got the pizza when the timer went off. I watched as Edward missed an easy catch and allowed a single to turn into a double. I didn't have to be down on the field to know that he was cussing himself. I got up from the couch and grabbed my phone. I sent Esme a quick message.

_Are u at the game? ~B_

_Yes. Do u know what is wrong with E? ~Es_

_Yea, me. ~B_

_What happened? ~Es_

_I'll xplain ltr. Just tell him I luv him, pls. ~B_

_Ok, will do. ~Es_

I sighed, put my phone down and turned back to the game. It was the bottom of the eighth and we were down 6-1. I wondered if we would be able to pull this one out.

**EPOV**

Dammit! I can't believe I missed that throw. I need to get my head in the game or Sam is going to bench me. I just can't help thinking of the shock on Bella's face when I suggested that we live together. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

I shook my head to shake off those thoughts and concentrated on the batter. Jasper threw a fast ball that slid across the plate. Strike three. Finally we got out of this inning. I trudged my way back to the dugout and waited for the firestorm.

"Cullen, what the fuck is wrong with you? Get your head in the game or get off the field!" Sam bellowed as I came off the field. I nodded and sat down, not saying a word.

"Edward." I looked up at my name and saw my mother leaning over the railing.

I walked over to her, "What's up."

"Bella just texted me, she's worried about you. She said to tell you she loves you."

I nodded. "Thanks, Mom."

"Edward, whatever it is, put it away until after the game. I'm sure the two if you will work it out."

I just stared at her, "Let me see your phone, please." She handed it to me and I sent a message to Bella.

_Love u, too. I'll be by after game. ~E_

I handed the phone back to my mom and went back to the bench. Emmett asked if I was okay. I nodded and looked out at the field. Paul was up to bat. I watched as he swung and smacked the ball deep into right field. Caius waved him around to second base. He made it to third where Jacob stopped him just as the ball made it to the infield.

That brought up Emmett. Although his average wasn't great, he was a powerhouse with a bat. The first pitch was low and inside, the next pretty much the same. Emmett was actually walked and took his place on first. Seth was on deck so he walked to the plate and took his position. He gave a few practice swings, and then readied for the pitch. I wasn't looking until I heard the crack and the crowd go wild. Seth had homered, bringing in Paul and Emmett. We were now down only two runs.

With no outs in the top of the ninth, Jared stepped up to the plate. After four balls, he took his place on first. I nervously stepped up to the plate and gave a few practice swings. I was having one of the worst nights of my career and knew that I needed a hit. The first strike flew by me. The next one I got a piece of. The third and fourth pitches were balls. Finally I saw the perfect pitch coming to me. I timed my swing perfectly and felt the familiar crack and vibrations up my arms. The crowd cheered as the ball sailed over the left field wall. I breathed a sigh of relief and took off around the bases. The minute I touched home my teammates surrounded me. We were tied and still had no outs.

The Rangers pulled their pitcher after my homer and the new pitcher put us away, still tied going into the bottom of the ninth. After Jasper struck out their first two batters he ended up loading the bases with two hits and a walk. Jacob and Emmett met him on the mound and had a conference. Jasper handed over the ball and took a seat as Jacob signaled for Quil Ateara. After a few warm up pitches we were under way again.

We ended up in extra inning. The Rangers finally beat us by one run and our record went to 17-19. We had lost two games to the Texas team. We had one more game in this series and then it was on to the Angels.

I stood under the hot spray after Sam's speech and let the game wash away. I needed to get to Bella. I had to make sure that we were still okay.

**BPOV**

I was curled up on the couch when I heard my doorbell ring. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost one am and couldn't imagine who it could be. Edward had said that he would come by after the game, but that was hours ago. I assume he had gone home to get some sleep.

I padded over to the door and looked out the window. I smiled when I saw Edward standing there. I unlocked the door and pulled it open. I looked into those emerald eyes and felt at peace.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi. Come on in." I opened the door wider and stepped to the side. Edward walked past me into the hall. No sooner had I closed and locked the door, I was in his arms. No words were said, we just held each other.

I finally pulled away and led him to the living room and settled on the couch. I waited for him to speak, not sure where to start myself.

He brushed a loose piece of hair behind my ear, "You didn't come to the game."

"I know. I was thinking. I called your mom and told her to talk to you. Rose and Alice came over and I was talking to them."

"Mom, told me. I'm sorry Bella. I know that I haven't been attentive lately."

I placed my fingers over his lips. "Stop, we've both been busy. I know how demanding that this sport can be, don't forget, I grew up around baseball. We just need to figure out a way that we can see each other that can work for both of us."

"So, I guess that's a no to us living together." Edward said solemnly.

"It's not no, it's not right now." I explained. I looked into his eyes and wanted to erase the hurt that was there. "Edward, I love you, but I'm not ready for that yet."

"I get it." He got up from the couch and made to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He turned to me and I saw something flash in his eyes. Hurt and anger. "Home, there's no reason to stay."

"Edward!" I went after him.

"What, Bella? What do you want me to say? That I'm happy about this, I'm not. I love you. I want to be able to hold you at night. I want to make love to you. I get that you're not ready for that, but I can wait. I just want to be with you. I thought you wanted that too."

"When did I say I didn't? Edward, you threw living together at me like it was a casual thing and it's anything but. I told you how I felt about it. You say that you love me, but you're acting like a child."

He rounded on me, "I'm acting like a child?" He stormed.

"Yes! You're acting like a little kid who didn't get his way and is now going to go sulk in the corner. If you want to be like that, don't let me stop you. But I'll be damned if I am going to stand here and be made to feel like shit just because I'm not ready to let you move in. Just go, Edward. Maybe when you feel like being an adult and understanding where I am coming from, we can talk."

Edward didn't say a word. He looked at me and then turned and walked out. Unbelievable! I turned to go back to the living room and plopped onto the couch. I called the only other person, I could talk to.

"He left, Rose. I told him how I felt and he left."

"_I'm on my way."_

I hung up and lay on the couch running the conversation over in my head. I didn't say anything that would warrant his behavior, so how did it go so wrong?

**AN: Next chapter is already started and should be up tomorrow. Please leave me your thoughts…Till next time.**

**Story Recs…**

**A Quiet Storm by SexiLexiCullen**

**Tides of Fate by SparklingTwilight**


	12. Chapter 11: Surprises

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

_**Surprises**_

**BPOV**

One week. One fucking week and he hadn't bothered to call me at all. I had left him several messages and even sent some texts, and nothing. To say I was pissed was an understatement. I found myself down at the batting cages hitting the hell out of some balls to relieve some anger and tension. It wasn't working. I was missing more than I was hitting.

"Open your stance and you hit more."

I whirled at the voice and smiled when I saw Caius behind me. "Thanks. What are you doing down here?"

"I was gonna practice me swing, but I think that you're gonna be here a while. Something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing I can't deal with."

"Are you sure? Bella, you look like you haven't slept in days. I've never seen you like this before."

"I'm fine Uncle Caius." That's right. My uncle is the fielding coach for the team. He is my mother's brother. The only member of the family that stuck around when my mom took off. I don't think he's ever heard from her either.

"Alright sweetie. You know where I am if you need to talk." I nodded and watched him walk away. I knew he was heading down to practice, so I decided to head down and watch and see what was going on.

I entered the stadium area and sat down in the wives section, behind the dugout. I could hear Sam yelling and watched as Edward flubbed the ball.

"Come on Cullen; get your head out of the fucking clouds!"

I sat back and observed quietly. Edward tanked several other plays until Sam pulled him from practice and told him to hit the showers. That's when decided to play owner and find out what the hell was going on.

"Sam!" I hollered and waved him over when he looked at me.

"Hey, Bella. Haven't seen you lately. What's up?"

"How long has he been playing like this, Sam?" Knowing he would know who I was referring to.

"About a week. You guys alright?" Sam knew that Edward and I were involved, but never said anything.

"No. We had a fight last week and now he won't talk to me. Do me a favor; send him to my office when he's dressed. Alright?"

"You got it boss." Sam smirked.

I chuckled and headed up to my office to await the confrontation that was overdue.

**EPOV**

One week. It had been one week since I walked out on the love of my life. I hadn't meant what I said, but I was hurt. Then she tells me that I'm acting like a child. She was probably right, but that wasn't what I needed to hear, so I left. Before I could say anything else I would regret.

Now my game was going to shit. Sam knew that something was up, but that didn't mean that he had to tolerate it. When he sent me to the showers I was pissed. I think I even knocked out a light bulb in the walkway to the locker room.

I hadn't called her. She had called me dozens of times. She had texted me as well. I don't know why I was acting like this. She had made her feelings perfectly clear. She wasn't telling me no, just not right now. It was unbelievable how much that had hurt. It was like she was telling me that she didn't trust me. I knew that Bella was inexperienced. I was willing to wait for her to be ready. I just wanted to hold her. Every night. I love Bella, she's it for me.

"Edward!"

I walked around the corner of the showers with a towel wrapped around my waist. I came face to face with Sam. "Yeah?"

"Miss Swan wants to see you in her office when you're done in here."

Summoning me to her now. "Great." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, Edward. She was at practice today, she saw how you played." I just nodded and went to get dressed.

This could only get worse.

**~~GoL~~**

**BPOV**

I paced my office in anticipation. I knew that I had to be all business like, but I didn't want to have to reprimand Edward. He was playing like shit, but I'm sure it was my fault.

A knock on the door broke me from my thoughts. "Come in."

Edward poked his head around the corner. "You wanted to see me?"

So, that's how it was gonna be. "Yes, please have a seat." I watched as the man that I love came in and sat down and looked at me callously. I shivered under the weight of his stare. "I've been watching you play and practice and I have to say that I am disappointed. You have the potential to go far in this league and this club, but not if you don't pull your head out of your ass and start playing the way I know you can."

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Edward spat.

"I am the owner of this ball club. There are certain standards that must be upheld. If you can't or won't start playing better, I will have you benched and recruit someone who will play." I tried to keep the emotion out of my voice, but inside my heart was breaking.

"Whatever you say _Miss Swan_," Edward replied snidely. "Are we done?" I didn't miss the double meaning behind his words.

I just nodded, not trusting my voice. I watched him get up and stroll easily out the door and out of my life. Only when I heard the door click shut did I succumb to my tears.

**EPOV**

Shutting the door behind me felt so final. I understand that I have been playing like shit, but it's only because I miss her so much. Bella was/is my best friend. I sank to the floor and put my head in my hands. How did things get so out of control so fast?

I let my tears fall as I thought of never having Bella in my life. I leaned my head back against the door and just sat thinking. I heard a faint noise coming through the door and wondered if Bella was as heartbroken as I was. I had to know.

I stood slowly and turned the knob on the door. I eased it open and peaked around the side. My heart broke more at the sight before me.

Bella had her head in her hands as her shoulders shook from the force of her sobs. I couldn't take it. I rushed to her side and pulled her from the chair and into my arms.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you. I'm so fucking sorry." I repeated over and over.

Bella wrapped her arms around me and clung to me. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked us to the couch and sat with her in my lap. I kissed her hair, her neck, her cheek. Anything I could reach. Bella leaned away from me and my heart broke a little more at her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry, baby. Please say something." I pleaded.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Edward Anthony Cullen. I love you, so much." She cried.

I just nodded and pulled her down to meet my mouth. I gently place my lips to hers, but the feel of her lips after so long was too much. I quickly deepened the kiss. The touch of her tongue to mine was like heaven. Her hands were fisted in my hair as I ran mine up her back and sides, eliciting a moan when I grazed the sides of her breasts.

We broke apart when the need for oxygen became an issue. My lips never left her; I attacked her neck with frenzied motions. Licks, bites and sucks, making her writhe in my lap.

"Edward…" Bella moaned my name, before fusing her mouth back to mine.

I could feel the heat from her center as she rocked her hips across my hard length. "Bella…" I broke my mouth from hers. "We need to stop."

"No." She brought my mouth back to hers. "Touch me." She said against my lips.

I flipped us on the couch so that she lay beneath me. As my mouth was against hers, my hands became familiar with her body. I found the edge of her shirt and lifted it over her head, bringing my mouth back to hers as I tossed it across the office. I cupped her breast in my hand and brushed my thumb across her nipple, causing it to harden and Bella to moan.

I had to taste her. I wrenched my mouth from hers and left a path down to her hardened peaks. I pulled the cup of her bra away, to reveal her pink bud, before I sucked it into my mouth. Bella arched her back below me and fisted her hands in my hair to hold me where she wanted me. I moved to the other side, while my hand trailed to the waist band of her sweats. I slowly slipped inside.

I removed my mouth from Bella's perfect flesh, to meet her gaze. She nodded her head and I continued my path to her center. I parted her folds and found her wet and ready. I spread her juices around and flicked her clit. Bella jerked in reaction to my ministrations. I brought my mouth back to hers as I circled her little bundle of nerves. I slid one finger into her and caught her moan in my mouth. I continued to run her nub with my thumb as I inserted another finger. Bella was moving her hips in time with my movements and as her moans grew louder, my strokes grew faster.

"Oh…Edward…" Bella moaned.

"Come on, baby. Come for me." I said as I pressed harder and stroked faster. I felt her walls clench around my fingers as she came undone.

"Edward!"

"That's it baby." I stroked her until she was thrashing and begging me to stop. I removed my hand from her pants and held her as her tremors stopped and her breathing returned to normal.

"Edward, that was amazing."

I chuckled, before I kissed her lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"What about you? Should I…" She blushed.

"I'll be fine, this was about you. I love you, Bella."

She smiled, "I love you, too. Let's go home."

I smiled at her words. I helped her get her shirt, never realizing that the door was cracked and we were being watched.

**AN: Once I started I couldn't stop. I hope you enjoyed your little lime. **_**Game of Love**_** is currently being translated into Spanish by ****Eliizabeth Bennet. Leave me some love. New chapter on Sunday!**


	13. Chapter 12: Disturbances

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copy right infringement intended.**

_**Disturbances**_

**EPOV**

I woke up in the bed alone. I could tell that Bella had been up for a while, since her side of the bed was cold. I rolled out of the bed and pulled on my jeans from last night. I walked into the bathroom and took care of business, before heading down the steps. I stopped on the landing and listened to the voices coming from the living room.

"Miss Swan, I'm not sure what is going on, but my husband was watching this when I woke up this morning."

"What is it?" I heard Bella ask.

"You'll have to watch it. I'm sorry. Whatever you choose to do, I will back you all the way."

I walked further into the living room and saw Bella accepting what looked like a disk from Leah Black, Jacob's wife.

"Bella?"

Bella looked in my direction, "Morning. Leah said that she caught Jacob watching this this morning. I think we should see what's on it."

I walked to her and she handed me the disk. I went to the TV and put it in the DVD player. After pressing play, I stood back and waited.

"Oh, my God!" Bella gasped when she saw what was on the screen.

I saw red. Jacob had somehow filmed Bella and I in her office last night. That motherfucker was going to pay for this. This was beyond sick.

"Bella call Marcus and have him meet us at the stadium. Leah I think you should go home. I'm sorry, but I think your husband is going to be arrested." I picked up the phone and called the police. I explained who I was and what I needed and that I had a potential case of voyeurism that needed addressed. I explained where we would be and that they should meet us there.

Leah left and Bella and I quickly got dressed and headed to Safeco. I knew that Jacob would be in the locker room, so we headed there. When we walked in Jasper and Emmett were already there, talking to Sam.

"Hey Sam, is Black here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in the office. Why? What's going on?"

I didn't answer; instead I headed toward the coaches offices. "BLACK! You sick fuck, get out here!"

As soon as Jacob rounded the corner, my fists were flying.

"Edward! Stop!" Bella screamed.

I felt arms dragging at me as I tried to get in one more punch. Jasper and Emmett were holding back as Bella stood in front of me. "This isn't helping." She placed her hand on my cheek getting my attention. "Calm down." I nodded and jerked away from Em and Jazz.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Cullen? Can't handle a little competition." Jacob sneered as he wiped his bloody lip.

"Competition? Are you out of your Goddamn mind? What you did was illegal." Bella rounded on him. "Your _wife_ came to see me this morning. Any idea what she gave me Jacob?"

Jacob paled. "No clue."

"Your pale face says otherwise. Sam call security and have them escort Mr. Black to my office. We'll be waiting there with my attorney and the police." Bella requested.

I watched as Bella walked out of the locker room and then left to follow her up.

**BPOV**

Unbelievable! I stalked into my office and waited for Edward to join me. I looked at the couch and thought about last night and how now it felt dirty. I ran my hands over my face, and looked at Edward.

"What was that? I can't believe you started hitting him. Edward, he could press charges against you now. Then where will we be?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, babe. I saw him and I saw red." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed into his chest. "He made last night seem so cheap. I feel dirty."

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Look at me, Bella." I lifted my eyes to his. "Nothing that he could do would ever cheapen what happened between us last night. Because we love each other. Understand?"

"Aww…Are we interrupting?" A snide voice said from the doorway.

"Sit down." Garrett from security ordered.

I looked over at the door that they had just come in and saw Marcus as well as the SPD standing there.

"Marcus, thank you for coming. Officers, won't you come in. It seems Mr. Black has been doing a little bit of spying." Bella walked over to Marcus and handed him the disk. "He even recorded what he saw."

"Bella, I don't want to embarrass you, but we need to watch this." Marcus said.

I nodded and went to stand beside Edward, while Marcus loaded the DVD and sat back to watch. My moans soon filled the room and I hid my blushing face in Edward's chest.

"I think you've seen enough." Edward complained. "I think you get the idea."

"Where did you get this?" One of the officers asked.

I removed my head from its hiding place and answered, "Mr. Black's wife dropped it off this morning. She said she caught her husband in a compromising position as he watched this in their home."

Jacob sat in the chair growing paler by the minute. When he discovered that his wife had brought the evidence over, he looked as though he might pass out.

I watched with Edward as the officers stepped forward and told Jacob to stand up. "Jacob Black, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?"

"Yes." Jacob hung his head as he was cuffed and led out of my office.

"Now what, Marcus?"

"Well, you have pressed charges. Now you need to fire him. You'll have to make a statement to the press, which is going to bring your relationship out in the open. Are you two prepared for that?"

"Marcus, I love him. As long as we're together we can get through anything." I said as I grasped Edward's hand.

"Alright. Call Rose and Alice. I need to read any statements that are going to be made, to make sure you aren't setting yourselves up. Have them fax over the copies."

"Thanks Marcus." Edward said.

"Edward, I have something for you in my brief case. I think you're ready to receive it now." Marcus pulled an envelope out and handed it to Edward. I saw the writing on the front and knew it was from my dad.

"Thanks." Marcus shook our hands and left.

"Let's go home and get some rest. We have the Angels tonight." I said as we walked out to the car.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella sleeping and couldn't believe she was mine. I gently kissed her cheek and got out of bed and headed down the stairs. I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and sat on the couch. I opened it and began reading.

_Dear Edward,_

_If you're reading this, then I must be dead. You also must have realized what your parents and I have known for very long time. You love my baby girl. I've seen it since she was sixteen._

_I always knew that she would pick you. Trust me when I say that Bella is more like me than even she realizes. When she loves, she does it with her whole heart. I know that in leaving Bella the team, I have put the two of you in an impossible position, but reread your contract. I put a clause in that allows for your relationship with my daughter._

_I always did love you like a son. This is me giving you my blessing. If you ever decide to ask for my daughter's hand, trust in the knowledge that I am all for it. I wish I could be there to walk her down the aisle, but all those hotdogs had other plans. Love you kid and take care of my girl._

_Charlie_

I wiped my tears as I folded the letter. Glad that Bella and I wouldn't have to hide.

**AN: Here you go. Sorry it's a short one, but with two chapters yesterday…I just didn't want to leave you hanging about the lurking person. New chapter hopefully tomorrow. I posted a new story, check it out of you haven't already. **_**Helplessly, Hopelessly.**_


	14. Chapter 13: Changes

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks to all those who continue to review. I appreciate your support. For those of you who haven't yet, check out my new fic, Helplessly, Hopelessly. The first 2 chapters are up.**

_**Changes**_

**BPOV**

I paced my office going back over the speech that Alice had just handed me. I was going to be explaining the reasons behind Jacob's termination and in effect, outing my and Edwards relationship.

"Alice, are you sure about this? I mean, this will put me and Edward in the spotlight. He could get in trouble."

Before Alice could reply, my door burst open and Edward came in followed by Marcus.

"Edward? What?"

Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around me as he leaned in to kiss me. After we broke apart, he answered my question. "We are going to be fine, your dad made sure of that."

"What are you taking about?" Edward didn't answer. Instead he turned to Marcus.

"Bella, your dad had a clause placed in Edward's contract. He wanted the two of you to be protected in the event that you actually realized your feelings for each other. Edward cannot be touched by the MLB. You are safe." Marcus explained.

"Really?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "Yes, baby. Your dad made sure we would be safe."

I squealed and jumped into his arms. Everyone laughed as he held me.

~~~GoL~~~

"Ladies and gentleman, I will keep this brief as we have a game to prepare for. Earlier this morning, Jacob Black, pitching coach, was let go. I won't go into the details. However, he was also arrested on a variety of charges. At this time we have found a temporary replacement for his position and will be on the lookout for a more permanent solution. I have time for a few questions." I said matter-of-factly.

"Miss. Swan, is it true that you were caught in a compromising position with first baseman, Edward Cullen?"

"No."

"Miss. Swan can you tell us what your relationship is with Mr. Cullen?"

I turned and smiled at Edward. "I am very much in love with Mr. Cullen."

I watched as the corners of Edward's mouth turned up in a smile.

"Miss. Swan, who will be taking over for Mr. Black?"

"We will be moving Caius Chance to the pitching coach position and…."

~~~GoL~~~

**EPOV**

We won. It was awesome. I wasn't sure how the game would go, especially with moral at an all-time low. Jacob had really messed things up for the team. Bella was doing her best to build it up, but it was tough.

_7 hours earlier…_

Following the press conference, I joined the team in the locker room to get ready for the game. Once I had my uniform on, I was bombarded.

"Cullen, do you know what happened?" Newton asked.

"Yeah man, we heard that Bella was caught with some guy and Jacob went into a fit of rage. What happened?" Yorkie continued.

I shook my head, feeling like I was in high school. "No guys. Bella fired Jacob for reasons that I am sure she will explain if she finds it necessary."

"Edward." Sam called.

I nodded, "Excuse me guys." I headed over to Sam and followed him into his office. "What's up skip?"

"Did you know about this?"

"About what, Sam?" I asked confused.

Sam showed me the arrest report on Jacob. "About that."

"How did you get this?

"Does it matter? Edward I just need to know if it's true."

I sighed and looked at my friend. "Jacob videoed Bella and I in an intimate moment. Leah found Jacob getting off on it and brought it to Bella. We turned it in and he was arrested."

"Shit! I am sorry. I knew what he was like and I still brought him on board."

"Don't sweat it." I smiled and left to get ready for the game.

We took the field with Jasper on the mound. There were no hits on either side until the fourth inning, when Jared managed to get a grounder that landed him on first base.

I walked to home plate and took a couple practice swings, before getting into my stance. The first and second pitches were balls. I got a couple strikes that I fouled until I was pitched two more balls and then took my base.

First base, where my Bella was now the interim coach. I was so turned on by the way she gave instruction as well as the secret signals that only our teammates knew.

"Listen Cullen, I can see what's going on in that head of yours. Get it out of your mind and concentrate. Got it?"

I could only nod, not trusting my voice.

Bella smirked at me, "Take a big lead. Caius just gave Yorkie the signal. When the pitch is thrown, go."

I nodded and took position. I managed to steal second, while Jared stole third. We pulled out a six to one victory. All I wanted to do was go back to Bella's and ravage her. I just wish she would let me.

After I was showered and changed I went out to my car and drove over to Bella's. She had given me a key and said she would be along later. I hoped that I had time to get everything ready.

Before making it to her house I stopped off at her favorite restaurant and got some take out. Once I was at the house, I set everything up in the dining room and lit some candles. Once that was set, I walked up the stairs and into Bella's bedroom. I lit more candles in there, until the room was awash in the soft glow.

I heard her car and hurried back down to the dining room. I hoped this night was extra special, for both of us.

~~~GoL~~~

**BPOV**

Following the game I went to Sam's office to discuss my observations. I think that we need some major batting practice. Something that we would be starting the next afternoon. Sam agreed with me that we had several problem areas. I was unsure why, but apparently some of our players thought they were golfing. Not good, but something that would be fixed soon.

I was exhausted when I pulled into my driveway. All I wanted to do was curl up on the couch with Edward and watch a movie, maybe fool around a little. I smiled at the memory of his hands and mouth on me.

I opened the front door, "Edward?"

"Dining room." He answered.

I toward that dining room and could smell mushroom ravioli and garlic. I turned the corner and saw Edward with the glow of candles all around. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Can't I just do something nice for the woman I love?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

_Swoon!_ "Of course, thanks."

We sat and had dinner, the conversation never lapsing. Edward and I always had something to talk about. After we were finished we carried our dishes into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher. I added soap and shut the lid. After turning it on, I turned around and found myself pressed back against the counter as Edward's lips descended on mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. I parted my lips and allowed his tongue in to dance with mine. When oxygen became an issue we broke apart, but his lips never left my body. He kissed and nibbled at my pulse point, eliciting a moan from deep inside.

"Edward," I breathed.

"I want you so much, baby." He whispered against my skin.

I immediately tensed. Was I ready for this? Were we? I love Edward, but making love to someone was a huge commitment. At least for me. I would be giving him a part of myself that I had been saving.

Edward leaned away and his green orbs met my brown. Looking in those eyes, I knew that he was who I had been waiting for. I knew that I loved him, but until tonight I had no idea just how deep that love went. I reached up and gently kissed his lips.

"I love you, Edward." Then I offered him…me. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" Edward searched my eyes.

I nodded as I brought my lips to his again. I felt him bend down and sweep me into his arms before he carried me up the stairs to my room.

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Next chapter will have a lemon. I ****hope**** to have it up Thursday. Leave me some love…**


	15. Chapter 14: Commitments

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the rights of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: We made it past 150 reviews…Thanks guys. Are we all ready for a lemon? Let's get on with it. Time for Bella to cash in her V-card.**

_**Commitments**_

**EPOV**

My eyes never left hers as I carried her up the stairs. I made sure that she could see all the love I felt for her, I only prayed I could make her feel it. I had never been with someone that I loved before; it had always been just sex. Fucking was what I knew, tonight would be new to both of us.

"Edward?" Bella's voice broke through my inner ramblings. We had reached her room and I wasn't even aware of how we got there.

The candle light flickered in the room, casting a warm glow in Bella's eyes. I saw the tears welling up and knew that my efforts weren't wasted.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe you did all this." Bella looked at me.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you." I gently set her on her feet.

Bella turned to wind her arms around my neck. "I hear it when you speak to me. Now show me." She whispered as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to mine.

I took a deep breath, before deepening the kiss. I slowly began walking her to the bed. Our tongues danced as we moved. When the back of her knees met the bed she stopped. She slowly moved her hands to the front of my shirt and began to loosen the buttons. When she had freed the last button, she pushed the shirt off my shoulders; it softly fell to the floor.

I watched as Bella ran her hands down the plains of my chest. She slowly traced my nipples, I hissed when she scratched at them with her finger nails. "Bella…"

She looked up at me innocently, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby. Quite the opposite." I grinned as I reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Bella raised her arms to assist me. I took in the sight before me, peaches and cream skin, perky breasts nestled in blue lace. "Bella, if I had known this was under your shirt, I wouldn't have been able to play today."

Bella giggled and I leaned down to capture her lips with mine. I nipped at her bottom lip before tracing it with my tongue begging for entrance. As I deepened the kiss, I placed my hand along her back and slowly lowered her to the bed. I broke the kiss to trail my lips down the curve of her neck and lower.

I placed sensual kisses along her collar bone and lower until I reached the top of her breasts. I lifted my head and watched my hand trace the lace, before dipping lower and brushing my thumb across her nipple, Bella gasped in pleasure.

I lowered my mouth and suckled at the lace covered peaks, before lifting her slightly to remove the garment. Once it was off, I tossed it behind me and moved to concentrate on her rosy peaks. I flicked one nipple with my tongue and then pulled it into my mouth. Bella's hands came up and gripped my head, holding me to her, while her chest rose with her moans.

"Edward…"

**BPOV**

The feelings that Edward was bringing out in me were overwhelming. I felt the heat and moisture at my center and wanted anything that would relieve the pressure that was building. Edward moved to the other side, as my writing continued.

I fisted my hands in his hair, holding him to me, while lifting my hips to his trying to end the agony. "Edward, please…" I begged.

He brought his mouth back to mine, while reaching for the fasten of my jeans. Once the button was popped he lowered the zipper. Hooking his fingers in the sides, I raised my hips as he swept them off my legs. He broke his mouth from mine and looked down, "Jesus, more lace. Bella you're gonna kill me," he whimpered.

"Touch me, Edward." I breathed.

Touch me he did. He kissed his way down my torso, circling my bellybutton with his tongue and continuing south. When he reached the apex of my thighs, he looked at me silently asking permission. I nodded and he turned his attention to my dripping core. He swept a finger through my folds, "So wet, my Bella."

"You do this to me." I commented.

I felt his tongue against me and moaned at the contact. He flicked his tongue out across my swollen nub and I cried out. I never knew I could feel like this. He sucked my clit into his mouth as he slowly inserted a finger into me, preparing me for him. I moved my hips in time with his lips and sucks trying to bring an end to the torture. He inserted another finger and curled them inside me, hitting the spot that only he knew how to find.

"Edward…oh, so close!" I moaned.

"That's it baby, let go. Come for me, Bella." I felt my walls clench around his fingers and my body convulse with the force of my orgasm.

As I came down from my high, I felt Edward move. The rustle of clothing roused my attention and then thee bed shifted. Edward hovered over me, "Are you sure, baby?"

"Yes, Edward, please."

Edward brought his lips to mine as I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance. He slowly moved forward, penetrating my innocent walls. He stopped when he reached my barrier. "I'm sorry, Bella. This is going to hurt a little. Tell me if it's too much." I nodded.

Edward thrust forward and broke through my barrier. I cried out and he stilled allowing me to adjust. Tears leaked from my eyes, "I'm sorry, baby." Edward gently wiped them away.

When the pain subsided, I lifted my hips letting him know it was okay. Slowly Edward began to move. He started out at a gentle pace and soon I was rocking my hips with his.

I could feel the pressure building and knew that I was close again. "Edward…" I moaned.

"Oh…Bella, so good. I'm not gonna last." He groaned.

"So close…" I breathed. Edward reached between us and rubbed my clit bringing me to the edge. His thrusting picked up speed as he got closer.

"Oh…ung…Edward." I cried out as I felt myself clench around him.

"That's it baby. Oh…" A few more thrusts and Edward crossed the divide with me, crying my name with his release. "Bella!"

He lowered his head to my neck, placing soft kisses along my jaw. "I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his back, holding him to me. "I love you, too."

~~GoL~~

I woke hours later, with Edwards arm secure around my waist. I snuggled back into his warmth and reveled in the happiness he brought me. I always knew that Edward was the one, but I never thought I would ever be with him like this.

"I can almost hear the wheels turning in your head." Edward said.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked turning to him.

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to my lips, "No. I've actually been watching you sleep for a while."

"Oh."

"You're so beautiful. I love you so much."

I lifted my hand to place against his cheek. "I love you."

Edward brought his face to mine in a kiss that I felt in my toes. We stayed locked together the remainder of the morning and into the afternoon.

We showered and finally made our way to the kitchen to get some food, as I was too sore for anymore sexcapades. We settled in to watch a movie and spent the rest of the day cuddled on the couch talking, kissing and touching.

We stayed wrapped in our perfect bubble, neither of us saying what was really on our mind. Each of us wondering, when the next shoe would fall.

**AN: Hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter ETA, unknown. I am working on the V-day colab with Breath-of-Twilight and others, so I will be working on that. I plan to update as soon as that is done. Keep me on alert and leave me some love…Till next time.**


	16. AN: Apologies

**AN: Allow me to apologize in advance. My computer has gone down and I am going to be unable to post a new chapter to this story until I get it back from the manufacturer. I had planned to give you a sneak peak, however nothing is cooperating with me at this time.**

**I should be back up and running in approx. 7-10 days, if not a few more. **

**I appreciate your patience and loyalty as I will be going through withdrawal. Thanks again.**

**Liz **


	17. Chapter 15: The Unexpected

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the rights of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: So we're gonna skip ahead a little and go right into July and the All Star break. I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me as I dealt with computer issues and writers block. I hope it doesn't happen again. See you at the bottom, now on with the show.**

_**The Unexpected**_

**EPOV**

I can't believe how fast the season was flying by. We were sitting in second place heading into the all-star break. It felt fantastic and I couldn't be happier. Not only as part of the team, but because the woman I love is the owner of said team.

I am so proud of Bella. After a rough start, not only with us, but also with the team, she finally has found her groove. She passed her finals and when she was able to go back to school, she would be going in a different level. I was starting to worry about her though. She's been looking so run down lately. I also knew that she has been sick and trying to hide it from me. She must have forgotten that we live together and I can hear her in the bathroom.

"Babe?"

I looked up from the sports page I was reading, "What's up?"

"Can you go get me some Sprite or something? My stomach is a little queasy."

"Again? Baby, you've been sick a lot lately. I think you need to go to the doctor, or at least talk to my dad."

"I'm fine, Edward. I'm just a little stressed." Bella griped.

Knowing better than to argue with her, I got up and kissed her forehead before heading to the store. I wondered how long it would take before she actually listened to her body and took it easy.

**~~GoL~~**

I was home half an hour later and walked into the kitchen to put up Bella's drink. I had also picked up some crackers and other things that I had heard would sooth an upset stomach.

"Bella?" I called from the kitchen. When I got no response I went to the bottom of the steps. "Bells? Baby?" Still nothing. I ran up the steps two at a time and went into our bedroom. "Bella?" It wasn't until I turned the corner to the bathroom that my heart stopped.

I ran to her and skidded to a stop. "Bella?" I felt her neck and found a pulse and sighed in relief. It still didn't explain her unconscious state. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my dad.

"Edward?"

"Dad! Something's wrong. I just found Bella unconscious on the bathroom floor. I…Dad!"

"Calm down Edward. Call an ambulance. I'm on my way."

I hung up my phone and called the ambulance, explaining what I had found and that a doctor was on the way.

"Edward?"

"Up here Dad!" I called.

I turned when my dad walked into the bathroom and moved so that he could look at Bella. "Edward has she been sick?"

"Yeah, she sent me to the store to get something for her stomach. When I got back she was like this. What's wrong with her Dad?"

"I don't know son, but we'll find out."

**~~GoL~~**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of beeping coming from somewhere in my room. I tried to turn off the alarm, but the beeping continued. I moaned, "Edward…"

I felt something cool on my forehead, "I'm here, baby." I tried to open my eyes, but they felt heavy and I felt myself going under again.

I woke again what must have been hours later, again hearing the beeping. I moaned and turned my head toward the sound. I tried to open my eyes and actually succeeded. I blinked at the light and then opened again and let my eyes adjust.

"Bella, baby?"

I looked in the direction of his voice and found his tired gaze. "Edward? Where am I?" I didn't recognize my own voice.

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. "You're in the hospital."

I licked my lips, but my mouth was to dry. "Can I have some water?"

"Here, all you can have is ice baby." Edward rubbed an ice cube across my dry mouth.

I licked it up and smiled, "Thanks. Why am I here?"

Before Edward could tell me, Carlisle walked in. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Confused. What's going on Carlisle?" I watched as Edward and Carlisle looked at each other. "Okay, you two are scaring the shit out of me. One of you had better tell me what's going on."

"Calm down, Bella. It's nothing bad. I just didn't know that Edward hadn't said anything."

"I just woke up before you walked in here." I responded dryly.

"Okay. Bella you have pneumonia, but it's complicated because of your condition."

"What condition? What's wrong with me?" I asked reaching for Edward's hand.

"You're pregnant, Bella. About three months according to the ultra sound."

I was reeling. First I have pneumonia, how the hell did I get that? Now I'm pregnant. "Is the baby okay?" I asked as my hand went to my belly, covering the life forming inside me.

"We are monitoring you very closely. With pneumonia and pregnancy there are some risks, especially in the first trimester. After that the risks change. Your immune system is changing Bella, that's why you were susceptible. You must have been exposed on one of the away game trips."

"Is the baby okay, Carlisle? That's what I asked." I spat.

"Yes Bella, right now the baby is fine, but I'm afraid that you won't be traveling anymore. We are going to have to monitor your pregnancy closely and you're gonna have to take it easy. I'm not saying bed rest, but you are gonna have to do less."

"As long as the baby stays safe, I'll do whatever you want." I stated matter-of-factly. I looked at Edward for the first time and he looked exhausted, yet relieved. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Carlisle turned to leave the room.

When he was gone I turned to Edward again, "Now tell me the truth."

"I've just been worried. When they told me what was wrong and then that you were pregnant, I got scared. I was afraid that I was gonna lose you. That you weren't gonna be happy about the baby. That we were gonna lose it before we ever got used to the idea. I've had a lot to deal with. You've been sleeping for three days, babe."

"Are you happy about the baby?" I asked with trepidation.

Edward just looked at me before answering, "Bella, you have given me the most wonderful gift, ever. I love you and I love the fact that we are gonna have a baby. I can't wait."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because I'm having this baby."

Edward smiled. "Then there is only one thing left to say."

"What's that?"

I watched as Edward pulled something out of his pocket, "Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you ever since you were sixteen years old. I plan to love you for much longer. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

The tears slid slowly down my cheeks, "I just have one question before I answer you."

Edward looked taken aback. "Okay…"

"Are you only asking me because of the baby?"

Edward looked shocked, "No. Bella I love you and I would have asked eventually anyway. The baby just pushed up my plans a bit."

"Well then, yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Edward. I'll marry you."

I laughed at the look on his face and smiled when he placed the ring on my finger. When he placed his lips to mine, I knew that everything was going to be fine.

**AN: Sorry for the long hiatus. I promise that I haven't forgotten this story. I hope to have a new chapter up this week, but sometimes things happen. Leave me some love and let me know what you thought. Till next time.**


	18. Chapter 16: Separations

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the rights of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Thanks for all the kind words. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.**

_**Separations**_

**BPOV**

I was lazing around on the couch, watching the Mariners losing to the Rays. We were down four runs and I was actually getting irritated. The errors that were being made by both the infield and the outfield were out of control. I was wishing for a direct phone line to Sam in my living room.

"Bella, honey, you need to calm down. Getting this excited isn't good for you or the baby." Esme berated.

"Sorry. I just can't believe how shitty we're playing."

Esme smiled at me, before turning back to the game. "Edward isn't playing well because he's worried about you."

I looked over at the woman who was like a mother to me. "Esme, can I…Has Edward said anything to about the baby? Is he really happy about it?"

"Bella I haven't seen my son this happy in a very long time. You and my grandchild are the reason for that." Esme smiled and patted my knee.

I turned back to the game and watched as we lost. I was going to be making a phone call to Sam later this evening. Actually, I think I will right now.

"Esme can you hand me my phone, please."

She handed my phone to me and I called Tropicana Field. I was immediately patched into the team's locker room. Caius answered on the second ring.

"Hey Uncle Caius, is there any way that you can put this on a speaker or something. I need to yell at my guys."

"Sure thing, Bells." Caius chuckled.

I heard some shuffling and then I heard a lot of chatter. "Esme you might want to cover your ears." I pulled the whistle out of my pocket. I blew as hard as I could and I heard muffled curses over the phone. "Do I have all of your attention now?"

"Yes!"

"Well Miss Swan, what can we do for you?" Sam's voice greeted me.

"You can all sit down and shut the hell up." I waited until Sam told me that everyone was seated and ready to listen. "I have never seen such bad ball handling in one game in my life. Did you guys forget how to play? Whitlock and Crowley, we want to strike the batters out, not let them hit all afternoon. Cullen, Rossi, Yorkie and Clearwater, did you want to try and get the runners out? It looked to me like you were helping them win. Cullen I have never seen you miss so many easy catches. You know that you are the beginning of the stop. If you can't get them out at first then dammit, Rossi, you have to get them at second and on down the line guys. Don't even get me started on the outfield. You guys did not earn your paychecks today. Get your shit together."

A collective of 'yes ma'am's' was heard around the room. Bella hung up and went to rest, having expelled a lot of energy getting upset.

**~~GoL~~**

**EPOV**

I sat looking at the floor after Bella's call. She had really let us have it. I knew that I was playing like shit. My head was back at home with her and the baby.

"Geez, Cullen, the boss lady came down hard on you. Is she like that at home too?" Newton chuckled as he walked by.

"Fuck off, Newton."

I headed to the showers and then got dressed before heading back to the hotel. We had one more night here in Tampa, before heading back home to face the Yankees. At least we were home for a while, I hate being away from Bella. We had been on the road for a week and I missed my girl.

I unlocked my room and went in shutting the door behind me. I was barely inside before I had my phone at my ear calling home.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. Did I wake you?"

Bella sighed, "No. Are you okay? I wasn't too hard on you was I?"

"No, I know I was playing like shit. I just can't stop thinking about you and the baby. How are you feeling?"

"Edward, we're fine. Your mom is taking care of us. I'm not doing anything to strenuous, except watching you guys lose."

"Sorry, babe." I hated that we were losing and causing her stress. "Maybe you shouldn't watch."

"Edward Anthony Cullen. I have to watch. What kind of owner would I be?"

"A pregnant one." I chuckled.

"Ha, ha. I have confidence in you guys. I know that you'll pull out a win tomorrow and then you'll come home and beat the Yanks."

"Okay, okay. Enough shop talk, I would like to talk to my fiancé please. Have you thought about a date yet?"

"Well, I was looking at October, but if we make it the series I may want to wait until November. I want to be married before the baby gets here."

We talked more about the wedding and dates, finally agreeing that the last Saturday in October would be perfect. That way it was after the series and before her due date. I finally said goodnight when I heard her yawning.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. I love you."

"Mmm, I love you."

**~~GoL~~**

I woke refreshed the next morning and ready to play. I hit the locker room early and decided to make use of the workout room. It was only six in the morning, so I had the place to myself for the next half hour.

By seven, I was sitting in the sauna when Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"Hey," Emmett said as he took a seat.

"How long have you been here man? We stopped by your room earlier."

I shrugged, "I got here around six. I needed to think and get in the zone you know. Bella had a point yesterday. I have been playing like crap this whole series. I'm surprised that Sam hasn't pulled me yet."

"I almost did," Sam said coming in. "Then I thought about it and decided that I would find out what's going on for myself. So, wanna clue me in?"

I hung my head. I knew that I couldn't avoid it forever. Looks like a press conference for me and Bella in the near future. "Remember when Bella was in the hospital during the all-star break?" I watched as heads were nodded. "Well we kind of kept part of her illness out of the press."

"Wait, what?" Emmett started.

"Is she sick?" Jasper wanted to know.

I shook my head, "No. I mean she is still recovering from the pneumonia, but it's more complicated than that. She's pregnant." Silence. I wasn't expecting that.

"Congratulations." Sam was the first to speak.

"Thanks. We've been a little on edge, because pneumonia can be dangerous for pregnant women, so she has to take it easy. No more traveling and she can't come to the stadium anymore."

"Wow, no wonder you've been distracted."

"Thanks Em. I just need to focus. It's hard since we've been gone for a week."

Emmett smiled, "Well then let's go get a win and get you home to your girl."

I smiled and followed them out to the locker room. We got each other fired up while dressing in our uniforms. When I took the field and stood in my position, I felt a confidence that I hadn't felt in a week. We did manage to pull in a W and headed home, one step closer to the playoffs.

**AN: So he has been playing like crap, but the set a wedding date. Leave me some love. See you next week.**


	19. Chapter 17: Injuries

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the rights of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay on this story. I should have it completed this weekend. Thanks for sticking with me.**

_**Injuries**_

**BPOV**

I sat in the waiting room and couldn't help but look around. So many different women sitting there at different stages of their pregnancies. I wondered how I was going to get along.

"Miss Swan?"

I stood up and walked toward the door were the nurse was standing, waiting for me. I was told to stand on a scale and my weight was checked. I followed the nurse to the room where she took my blood pressure and asked me about a million questions.

Finally the annoying woman left the room after telling me to put on a terrible gown. I wished Edward was with me. He was traveling again. He was in California for the next three days with a three game series against the Angels. Then they would be back home to face the Rays again.

"Good morning Bella, how are we feeling today?" Dr. Gerandy asked as he entered the room.

"I feel fine. A little bored and going stir crazy, but otherwise good."

"Well let's just check things out. Lay back, please."

I felt something cool on my belly and then a swooshing sound. That was my baby. The heartbeat was strong according to the doctor. So I asked him if I would be able to go back to work on a part time basis. I left the office that day feeling lighter.

**~~GoL~~**

I rode the elevator up to the office suites and grinned when I thought about Mrs. Cope's face. Stepping off, I strode nonchalantly to my office.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" She asked jumping up from her desk.

"I was released to come back part time. So I need to get with Rose and Alice, can you call them and have them come here please."

"Sure thing."

I walked into my office and turned on the panel of TVs and sat down at my desk. I pulled up all of the status reports and other business materials and was soon buried.

Alice and Rose came in an hour later and I sat them down to tell them what was going on and that I was gonna have to call a press conference for as soon as the team got back.

"Bella what's going on? The press is speculating that you have cancer or something else and that you are dying. Even Jess has been calling." Rose wondered.

"I am not dying. Yes I was very sick but I am getting better. I was in the hospital being treated for pneumonia, but my treatment was complicated because of the baby."

"You're pregnant?" Alice squealed.

I nodded, "I am about four months now. So we can breathe a little easier, but I still have to take it easy."

"We'll get to work on it ASAP." Rose smiled and gave me a hug. I knew that as long as they were in my corner that Edward and I could do anything.

**~~GoL~~**

**EPOV**

I felt great today. I know that Bella had a doctor's appointment and I felt terrible that I was gonna miss it, but she never would have let me miss the game.

We had just retired the side at the bottom of the seventh and were getting ready to bat. I was on deck. Seth had hit a grounder and was waiting at first. Jared had gotten three straight strikes and was out. I stepped up to bat and took a few practice swings and then got into my stance. I saw the ball come at me and swung the bat at the perfect time cracking it into deep left field. Seth scored and I was stopped at second.

I waited and took a good lead, then watched as my next two teammates struck out. I headed back to first base and waited as Jazz brought me my glove and hat. The game went through and we were tied to go into extra innings. I sat in the dugout and watched as my teammates stepped up to bat, only to be shut down.

We headed into the eleventh and that's when things changed. The Angels had the batters, but our outfield was on the ball today, so back to the dugout we went. Jared was up again and this time hit a line drive into center field. He rounded the bases but was stopped at third.

Again I stepped up to the plate. Practice swing, stance and then…pain. Excruciating pain radiated all over my knee and leg. A wild pitch and flown right into my left knee and I knew that some damage had been done. As I lay in the ground while my dad examined me, I couldn't help but wonder if it was all over for me.

**~~GoL~~**

I lay on the gurney waiting for the tech to come and take me for the MRI. I already knew what they were gonna tell me, torn MCL. My worst nightmare. I knew I wouldn't be able to play ball forever, but I didn't want to be out at twenty-six. I was in my prime. Damn wild pitch.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah," I leaned up and saw the tech come around the corner.

"I'm here to take you for your test." I simply nodded and settled in for the ride. My dad came in just before I was wheeled away.

"Did you get a hold of her?"

"No, it keeps going to her voicemail."

"Dammit! Where the hell is she?" I slammed my hand down on the gurney, frustrated that we couldn't find Bella.

I was taken down to have the test done and then brought back up to the emergency department to wait. Finally after two fucking hours, my results came back.

"Well son, it's just what I thought. You have a torn MCL, but you have also sprained your ACL. You're gonna need surgery. I've arranged for a chopper to get us back to Seattle so that the surgery can be done there."

"I need my phone, I have to call Bella." He handed me my phone and I called again.

"_Hi, honey."_

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"_I've been at the stadium. What's wrong Edward?"_

I sighed, "I was injured tonight. Did you not watch the game?"

"_No, I have a tendency to get a little hyper and the doctor said I shouldn't. What happened?"_

I proceeded to explain what happened and about my injury and need for surgery. I heard her start to cry and explained that I was fine, just a little pain.

"_Edward, are you gonna be able to play again? I know that you aren't ready to retire."_

"We'll just have to wait and see baby. Carlisle is here and I think we're leaving soon. I'll call you when we get to the hospital. I love you."

"_I love you, too."_

I hung up and looked at my dad. "She wanted to know if I would be able to play. What do you think Dad?"

"I don't know Edward. You are going to need surgery and physical therapy; even then there are still no guarantees."

Great, good thing Charlie had me get my degree. At least it would come in handy and I could help Bella run the team while she finishes her education. I guess we will have to wait and see.

**AN: Ouch! What do you think is gonna happen? Leave me some love. We are coming close to the end now.**


	20. Chapter 18: Vows

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the rights of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Well we finally cracked 200 reviews in this one. Thanks guys. For those of you who are reading it, I have posted the final chapter of Helplessly, Hopelessly. It is now complete, but don't worry, I have another story in the works. See you at the bottom…**

_**Vows**_

**EPOV**

I lay in the bed and contemplated my future. My surgery had been successful, now all I had to do was make it through physical therapy. I still had a long road, but I am a determined motherfucker and I will play ball again.

"Bella, you need to leave and go get something to eat babe."

Bella had been by my side for the last three days, only leaving when I forced her to.

"I'm fine."

"I get that, but you need to think about the baby."

"Come on Bella, I'll go with you." My mom stood up.

Bella sighed, "Alright. Do you want anything?"

"Sure, a cheeseburger, fries and a shake." I smiled.

Bella smiled and stood up. "You got it. I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed her softly and smiled when she reluctantly left. As soon as the door was closed I had the remote in hand and was turning on the game.

I couldn't watch when Bella was here, since she got overly excited. It was in the fourth inning and Emmett was up to bat. He swung at a beautiful pitch, but missed. He was then thrown what were obviously balls, but the fucker behind the plate was blind.

"Come on you fucking idiot. I can see that they are balls and I'm not there." I yelled at the TV.

I kept the game on and continued to yell profanities at stupid calls, but we still won. I turned it to ESPN and waited for my dinner.

**~~GoL~~**

It had been two months, two fucking months and I wasn't getting anywhere. I was still unable to put much pressure on my leg, despite what the therapist had said.

"Dammit!" I yelled in frustration.

"Edward?"

"Sorry babe. I'm just frustrated."

Bella walked around the corner. I guess I should say that she waddled, since she was entering her seventh month. Her belly seemed to get bigger every day. And her appetite for sex was bigger too. It's like she couldn't get enough, not that I was complaining.

"Edward, you are gonna get better and you are gonna play ball again. I know you will." She smiled as she sat beside me.

"Thanks, but I don't know anymore." I said sadly.

Bella sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder. I hated to be a downer, but my future in baseball was looking bleak.

**~~GoL~~**

**BPOV**

I am getting married today. I woke up alone and desperately needing to pee. The baby had settled itself on my bladder and had decided to stay there. I got to the bathroom as quickly as possible and relieved myself. I had barely gotten out of there when Alice was in my room telling me to get in the shower. I shrugged and turned back around and stripped.

I stepped in under the warm spray and began my morning ritual. Once I was squeaky clean and had shaved what I could reach, I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked out to my bedroom and found Alice, Rosalie and Esme waiting for me.

I was plucked, pulled, moisturized, and fluffed. Finally I was deemed ready for my dress. I slipped into the cool satiny fabric and zipped up. My dress had a jeweled halter top with a tulle neckline and a beaded empire bodice. It was floor length; I wasn't sure how safe that would be since I couldn't see my feet.

I was finally ready and we all headed out to the waiting limo. The wedding was being held at an undisclosed location, so that we wouldn't be hounded by the pap's. The location was actually the place that Edward and I had met, the stadium.

Alice sent a text to Jasper letting him know that we were there. Just as we heard the music begin over the loud speakers, Carlisle walked up to me.

I looked over to my friends and Esme smiled and nodded. "Go ahead. I'm coming soon."

They each gave me hugs and turned to go take their places. I turned to Carlisle and smiled as I felt the tears well in my eyes.

"Carlisle I want to thank you for doing this."

"Bella you are like a daughter to me. I am honored that you asked me to give you to my son." He leaned in to hug me. "Your dad would be so proud of you."

The tears fell at his words, "Thank you."

We heard the music change and he held his arm out to me. "Let's get you married."

I smiled and placed my hand in the crook of his arm and walked to greet my future.

**~~GoL~~**

**EPOV**

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of Bella in her wedding dress. Even seven months pregnant she was gorgeous. I barely heard the minister as he began to speak. I only saw her. My beautiful Bella, my life. I didn't hear the minister ask me if I took her as my wife.

Everyone chuckled and Emmett nudged my arm.

"I do."

Then it was Bella's turn.

"I do," she whispered, tears shining in her eyes.

Next thing I knew Bella was pressing her lips to mine and we were announced husband and wife. Bella was my wife, my forever…all mine.

The reception was short as Bella tired easily and my knee needed to be rested. Our honeymoon was put on hold until after the baby, so we just spent a couple quiet days at home. We weren't allowed to make love, but we did have a little fun. We mostly lay curled together and watched movies and just were. It was fantastic.

**~~GoL~~**

I returned to therapy after the wedding and put myself through grueling workout after grueling workout. I pushed until I was told to stop. Apparently I was running the risk of re-injury. I didn't want that, so I finally took everyone's advice.

It was two months after the wedding that my therapy was put on hold completely. Bella went into premature labor. Granted she was only three weeks from her due date, but we were scared none the less.

Bella was frightened, as was I but I knew everything was going to be fine. After three hours, she was progressing fast and the doctor informed us that it was time for her to push.

"Okay Bella, on the next contraction, I want you to give me a good push. Ready, push!"

Bella took a breath and pushed, "Oh, holy shit! Edward you are never touching me again!"

"Breathe baby." I egged her on.

An hour later and countless pushes a small cry filled the air. "It's a girl!"

I cut the cord and looked at my daughter, knowing that my life had just changed forever.

"She's beautiful. Thank you…I love you, baby." I kissed my wife as she held our little one.

"I want to name her Charley Grace. Charlie after my dad and because it means strength and Grace, it means gift." Bella looked up at me.

"Charley Grace Cullen. I love it. I love you," I smiled as my lips met hers.

"I love you too," she whispered.

**AN: Well we had a wedding and a baby and a frustrated Edward. I hope you liked the name, I just thought it would be fitting for her to name the baby after her dad. Next up is the epilogue. I hope to have it posted today. Thanks for reading…now hit that review button.**


	21. Epilogue: Change of Season

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the rights of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Here it is…the epilogue. I want to thank all of you for your continued support and kind words. You are what keeps me writing and the creative juices flowing. I am grateful to all of you. **

**Now on with the show…**

_**Change of Season**_

**EPOV**

If someone had told me three years ago that I would have the career I dreamed of, a wife and a daughter, I would have laughed in their face. Now though, I have an almost two year old daughter, with my bright green eyes and her mother's mahogany waves. My little Charley was the apple of my eye.

My wife, also my boss, is the light of my life. I have known more joy in the two and a half years I've married to Bella than I think I ever have. Not only did she give me the most precious gift in our daughter, but also herself. Soon we are going to be blessed with our second child. It's funny, I never thought about having children, but with Bella I don't think I want to stop.

"Cullen, get your head out of your ass and concentrate on your game." Sam yelled from the dugout.

That's right I am still playing. All of the physical therapy and shear determination on my part had gotten me off of the injured reserve list and back to first base. There was no retirement on the horizon for me, at least not for another ten or more years.

The crack of a ball off a bat brought me back to the present. We were in the final game of the playoffs. We needed the win to make Bella's dream come true of going to the series. We were only one two outs away, as I looked up to the ball flight into left field. Thank God Newton had improved and was right under it, the ball falling flawlessly in his glove. Two down one to go.

**~~GoL~~**

**BPOV**

If I had known that all the pain I went through losing my father would lead me to the greatest joy I had ever known I would've laughed. As I looked at my little girl playing with her dolls on the floor of my office, I can't imagine things any different than they are.

"Charley, let's go out and watch daddy."

She let out a very Alice like squeal, and ran to the box. "Momma, look, I see him."

I laughed and walked behind her. I sat down and looked out at the field and watched as the Rays smacked a hit into deep left. I cheered when Newton made an effortless catch. We were only one out away from the World Series.

I looked down on my husband as he resumed his position on first base. I was so happy when Edward came off of the injured reserve list. I had worried that he would never play again and I know he was too. But he persevered and now look where we were. I never would have thought that at the age of twenty one I would have everything my heart desired.

"Charley, let's head down so we can see daddy when he's done." I led her to the elevator and to the ground level. When the game ends, I wanted us to be front and center.

We had just joined the team in the dugout when a loud crack indicated a hit. We all waited with baited breath as Edward lined up to make the catch right outside the baseline. When the ball landed in his glove and he closed it up, the crowd erupted and the bench cleared.

Sam guided me out a safe distance away as the press made its way out on the field.

"Mrs. Cullen!"

I turned and found the ESPN correspondent coming toward me with his mic out.

"Mrs. Cullen how does it feel to win the playoff and get into the series?"

I held Charley close to me and smiled, "It feels great. This is what we have been working toward since I took the helm. I couldn't ask for a better team of players."

He thanked me and then walked over to interview Sam. I watched the celebration on the field and smiled thinking of my dad. I hoped he would be proud.

"I'm pretty sure that he is looking down on you right now." I turned and smiled at my father-in-law. "Here let me have my granddaughter and you go find my son, but be careful."

I passed Charley over to Carlisle and then with a kiss to both walked over to the milieu to find my husband. I hugged and congratulated all of the players until I found the one that I wanted.

Green eyes stared back at me before he pulled me into his arms. "I'm so proud of you."

When our lips met, it was as of the crowd melted away. All that existed was Edward and me and the joy and love that we felt. Until something else made its presence known.

I looked at my husband, "Edward, babe, you need to get me out of here and get me to the hospital."

Edward looked at me, "Are you serious? Now?"

I just nodded, "My water just broke."

Edward and I walked discreetly out of the stadium and to the car, followed closely behind by Carlisle, Esme and Charley.

**~~GoL~~**

Ten hours after we won the playoffs, I gave birth to a 6lb 4oz baby boy. Andrew Ryan Cullen helped to round out our little family.

"Momma, he so little."

"You were this little once to baby." Edward explained.

"I not a baby, daddy. Drew a baby." Charley set her father straight.

"Pardon me."

I laughed and was soon joined by Carlisle and Esme. The laughter quieted when a very pregnant Rose walked in followed closely by Emmett. Jasper came in holding he and Alice's newborn son, Jax. Alice came in with their daughter, Jayla.

We were a tight nit group and I couldn't ask for a better family. I looked up at Edward and saw him smiling down on me.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered.

"I love you, Bella Cullen." He leaned down and kissed me.

When the family finally said good night, Charley went home with her grandparents, while Edward settled in to stay with me.

"What are you thinking about?"

He just smiled, "I'm just thinking that tonight I got everything I ever wanted and then some. Now I need the ring and the championship and I will be ecstatic." He yawned and leaned his head back.

I smiled before closing my eyes myself.

**~~GoL~~**

**EPOV**

I wish that I could tell you that we won the series, but we lost in the last game by one run. At least we got to go. I had the best things waiting for me at home and I knew that there was always next year.

Now I get to relax and play with my children. At least until April…

**AN: Thanks for sticking with this story. I'm sorry that it's over, but the creative juices are flowing and I plan to start my next story in the next day or so. So put me on author alert and watch out for Soldierward. Until then hit that review button one last time…**


End file.
